Ghostly Ambition
by DarklessVasion
Summary: Kagome is attacked, but what really happened? How can evil return after it is so completely defeated? (4th story - COMPLETE!)
1. Violation

**Ghostly Ambition**

**By Darkless Vasion**

_**Obligatory Disclaimer** – I do not own InuYasha or any of the original characters; they are the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. This story is an individual creation for personal and shared enjoyment of true InuYasha fans that I hope is up to the quality of the real series. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

_**Warning **– Stop right there if you haven't read the previous stories! This fic depends on the contents of 'Tangled Ambition' and some of 'Dumb Luck'. You can read this if you really want to, but you will understand it better with information you can obtain by reading the other two._

_**Also** – I have a feeling that things are going to get messy in this fic, so if you have squeamish tendencies, you might want keep some Pepto-Bismol on hand...just in case._

_**Author's Note** – I dedicate this story to Short Poet for her wonderful reviews and her deep understanding of the written word and of the world. And for standing up with me against the 'Kikyo Haters' out there! You have inspired me and I greatly appreciate all you have done. I am glad our paths have crossed here at FanFiction. (I just wish this could have been a fluff story for you. But I know, as this one will be difficult to pull off, I think that, from a writer's point of view, you will appreciate drama over fluff.)_

**Chapter One: Violation**

Kagome climbs out of Bone-eater's well straining under the weight of her stuffed backpack, its worn yellow sides bulging as she drops it onto the ground. She sits back on the well's rim with a sigh, _'I should've waited for InuYasha...'_ and stretches her arms over her head, feeling her abused shoulders protest_, '...it would've been much easier.'_ She looks up over the treetops at the bright blue sky and closes her eyes to breathe deeply of the green smell of the forest without the taint of modern pollution. _'At least I can leave most of it at Kaede's.'_

She opens her eyes and jerks back in surprise at the strange man standing not two feet away right in front of her with one hand resting on the handle of the short blade hanging at his side, his clothing and scant armor are dirty and show signs of wear. It's unnerving how his eyes are staring fixedly at her, _'I didn't hear anything!'_ She quickly looks about with her heart speeding up. "Wh-who are you?"

He grins crookedly at her and she can almost hear alarms going off in her head urging her to run. With the well at her back, she makes to move sideways and he reaches out lightning fast, grabbing her right wrist. She gasps as he yanks her forward against his body with her arm twisted up behind her, his other hand quickly covering her mouth.

Her eyes widen in fear and anger as she stares up at him. Her free hand claws at the one stifling her and she begins kicking hard at his legs. He forces her right arm up painfully with a ruthless look on his face, letting her know that he would easily break it. She stills with a moan of defeat.

He smiles in delight, "Ah...there's my Little Bird."

'_Little Bird?!?!"_ Her eyes widen even more and he lifts her off her feet, the pain in her arm holding her immobile as he carries her towards the trees in the opposite direction of the village. The only sounds are the gaily-chirping birds overhead, the stranger's deep breathing and Kagome's muffled attempts to call for help.

'_This can't be happening!'_ Her thoughts spin in helpless circles and extreme panic, _'Oh God...Somebody help me!!'_ She watches trees pass as they move deeper into the forest and one thought is foremost, _'INUYASHA!!'_ Her mental screams go no farther than her own mind what with the man's hand smashed over her mouth. She shudders with each indrawn breath, completely helpless.

"Be patient Little Bird." Her eyes snap back to his and he winks at her, "You can scream all you want to shortly." He tightens his grip in her wrist and she grimaces with pain. "In fact...I want you to."

Tears blur her vision and she looses track of the minutes as she tries to calm herself and think around her fear. When he suddenly sets her down on her feet while still maintaining his hold, her eyes fly open and she watches him look around at the densely enclosed clearing.

He nods to himself, "This will do." He roughly pushes her to the ground, still holding onto her right wrist and grabbing her left as she gasps for air.

"NO!" Kagome struggles to get away but is overpowered by his greater strength. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!"

He pins her left arm under his knee and looks down at her with amusement, "Why?" His tone sounds mildly curious as he draws the wicked looking short blade, "It'll only hurt for a moment."

Stark, raving fear rips a scream from her, echoing throughout the forest and silencing the birds. They scatter madly away, abandoning their perches amid the staccato flapping of wings.

He chuckles, forcing her right hand around the dagger's hilt with his vice-like grip keeping it there and she looks up at him in shock. His fanatical gaze traps hers as he forces the lethally sharp tip of the dagger to swing around, her hand still on the hilt under his.

The stranger's grin turns wild and disbelief sears through her as he plunges the blade deep into his own heart, the final throbbing beats vibrating up its length noticeably to her hand. The heat of his blood bathing their joined hands jolts her out of her stunned silence and she begins to scream, yanking desperately on her hand held tightly in his death grip. His weight on her left arm keeps her from rolling away as his limp form topples onto hers and she can feel the hot blood soaking through her clothes. Her screams turn hysterical, quickly dwindling to animal-like whimpers as her mind shuts down.

----------

InuYasha is at the well staring at the yellow backpack with a frown, the smell of fear sending his adrenaline rushing just as the sound of screams reach him. "Shit!" His head comes up, zeroing in on the sound and his movements are blurred with the swiftness of his response. Each terror-filled scream spurs him faster, a red and white streak rushing at break-neck speed through the trees with fear gripping his heart. "Kagome!!"

The sickly-sweet smell of blood hits him like a wall when he bursts into the clearing and he quickly shoves the large man off of the traumatized girl, having to forcibly remove the man's hand from around hers before he can push the corpse completely away.

"Kagome." He makes a swift glance around to make sure there is no further threat before he kneels next to her, horrified to see her covered in blood and the blank expression on her face as she continues to shake, making distressed sounds and staring sightlessly at the sky. He pries the weapon from her hand and tosses it away in disgust, only a small part of him relieved that none of the blood-scent is hers.

He slips an arm under her to raise her to a sitting position with her head resting against his shoulder, feeling her body shiver with each gasping breath. Her continuous whimpering is tearing him apart and he strokes her cheek with his free hand. "Kagome," brushing her hair back he continues to call her name, "Kagome!"

Her wide eyes eventually flutter, blinking away the gray haze that had clouded her vision and she swallows painfully, her throat raw and mouth dry. She slowly focuses on golden eyes looking at her with deep concern, his voice calling her back and she whispers, "Inu...Yasha?"

He says her name under his breath with a wealth of emotion and crushes her to him in relief, his heart pounding against hers and giving a silent thank you to the powers-that-be for sparing her. He leans back and she looks up at him in confusion, "What happened?"

He frowns at her worriedly, "You don't know?"

"I-" her thoughts are blank and she raises her hand to rub her forehead and is startled at the still-wet blood covering it. She stares at it and begins to shake again, seeing in her mind the blood gushing over her. She tosses her head jerkily, "NO!" Mindless panic hits her and she starts pushing to get away, "LET ME GO!!"

He releases her in shock and she rolls to her hands and knees, gasping desperately for air, and sees the man's dead body lying on its back only a few feet away. Her eyes lock on the dark, wet stain with bile rising to the back of her throat. Her stomach begins to spasm uncontrollably, emptying itself until she is reduced to dry heaves and shaking weakly in reaction.

"Kagome..."

She quickly wipes her mouth on her sleeve in embarrassment. A warm hand comes to rest lightly on her back. _Disgusting _She gives a slight jerk and sits back on her heels, avoiding the mess and determined to not look at the dead man again.

"Kagome?"

She turns toward InuYasha with haunted eyes and flings her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life as sobs rattle her slender body. He sits back with his arms wrapped securely around her and lets her cry, rocking gently with his eyes scanning the quiet forest.

----------------------

"Kaede-baba!!"

Shippo and the old Miko look up at the hanyou's bellow as he enters her hut carrying the young girl. Kaede's single eye widens at all the blood and she staggers to her feet, "Kagome!"

InuYasha starts to release her legs so she can stand, but her grip around his neck changes his mind and he kneels with her still in his arms, feeling just as reluctant to let go.

The kitsune's mouth drops in shock and his tail twitches furiously. His high-pitched squeak sounds strangled, unable to form words, and he bounces over to where InuYasha is kneeling. One tiny hand reaches out to grab a handful of her green skirt, needing contact.

InuYasha watches big fat tears roll down Shippo's face and says gruffly, "It's not her blood-"he feels her flinch and he sighs, giving her a slight squeeze in apology.

Kaede rests a hand on the girl's shoulder and Shippo sniffs hard, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He tugs at her skirt, "K-ka...Kagome?"

_Ah...the kit_ Her breath hitches and she slowly turns her head to look down at him. Her eyes are puffy and shadowed but at his concerned look, she manages a weak smile. "I'm ok...Shippo-chan," she loosens her grip around InuYasha's neck and turns to see the old woman kneeling near. "I'm not...hurt."

'_Not visibly anyway...'_ InuYasha's thoughts are dark as he reluctantly lets Kagome move away, repressing the urge to snatch her back to him where he can _know_ she's safe. The bruised look in her eyes makes him want to howl and he abruptly stands up, needing to do...something, anything...needing _out! _He turns for the door and Kagome's anxious voice calling his name stops him. He looks back at her, secure that she is in good hands, "I'll be right back." The flap covering the door is flung aside and he's gone.

Kaede promises herself to get what happened out of the turbulent hanyou later, deeming that the young girl could use a good dose of calm practicality for now. "Come, Kagome." She pushes up from her arthritic knees and puts a helping hand under the girl's arm, feeling the slight tremors still racking her. "Let's get you cleaned up."

---------------------------

'_Damn!'_ InuYasha kicks dirt at the bloody corpse and turns his back on it, his frown fierce as he looks around the small clearing again. Except for the trail leading back to the well, there are no other tracks. _'Who was he?'_ His eyes slide back to the dead man. There are no markings on his minimal armor and no weapons beyond the blood-encrusted tanto_. 'Probably just a runaway soldier...but...'_ He follows the man's trail back to the well once more and from there to the edge of the trees where the tracks disappear. _'I don't like it.'_ He casts about for any traces of where the man came from and finds nothing. _'There's something not right...'_

The smell of Kagome's fear is still strong here and he covers his face with his sleeve, anger building with his frustration. Hating the smell, hating it's reminding him of just how late he had been. He walks back to the well and the discarded yellow backpack, still leaning where Kagome had left it. He picks it up and hitches it over his shoulder with irritatedly abrupt movements, turning toward the well-traveled path back to the village. _'Shit...he could've-'_ his head comes up and his eyes widen. _'No...'_ he drops the pack and practically throws himself on all fours, sticking his nose close to the ground and inhaling deeply, ignoring the acrid fear-stench and concentrating on what should be there...but isn't. _'No scent!'_ He follows the marks of the man's passing to the trees and back to the well just to be sure. He finally sits back on his heels, staring blankly at the slight impression of a foot in front of him with a sick feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. _'He had no scent!'_

---------------------------

"Are ye sure InuYasha?" Kaede frowns up at him, the bright sunlight reflecting off of his silvery-white hair making her squint.

He looks down at the yellow backpack he had set down outside the hut, his arms crossed and speaking softly so the girl inside wouldn't hear. "Ah, there's no mistake." He glances at the simple hut to make sure they were not overheard, "He had no scent. And there are only two that I know of that have that talent. Kanna...and..." He hesitates, not wanting to say that hated man's name.

Kaede nods in understanding, "One by Naraku's design and the other a clever ruse." She sighs, "I like this not at all. It seems too odd to me that two men come here with the same trick for it to just be a coincidence." She scans the tree line, hearing the distant laughter of children engaged in a game of some sort, and shakes her head slowly, "Could they be connected?"

He sighs with deep disgust, still able to smell the dirt under his claws from digging a quick grave, "No way of telling. There were no clues anywhere and I can't question a corpse." He slants a look at the gray-haired old Miko, "Did she say anything about what happened?"

"Nay, very quiet." Her careworn face scrunches up with worry, "Too quiet." She sighs clasping her hands behind her back, "But I suppose that's to be expected."

The door covering twitches and the kitsune bounces out followed closely by Kagome. InuYasha drops his arms, always startled by how much she looks like Kikyo whenever she dons those borrowed clothes, the impression made even stronger with her slightly sad expression. She looks at him then turns her eyes away self-consciously, brushing at the red hakama. He swallows and takes a step forward, "Kagome...are you...?"

She gives a rapid nod, glancing up before bowing her head and staring at the dirt. Shippo grabs onto the red material looking up at her and she gives him a tiny smile. "I'm all right." She raises her head to look at InuYasha and Kaede, looking more like herself, "Really."

InuYasha grunts in reply and recrosses his arms.

Kagome feels a calmness at his blunt ways; so normal...so familiar. _Where are they?_She blinks and looks around, finally noticing the absence of the Monk and Taijiya. "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

Kaede faces her, "They went to a village to the south that is having trouble with kinezumi-youkai."

Kagome looks surprised, "Squirrel Youkai?" An image of a grayish rodent the size of a large dog with long teeth, bushy tail and cunning yellow eyes leaping from a tall tree flashes in her mind. She blinks it away and listens.

InuYasha takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax, "Ah. Pesky more than dangerous. There is a nest of them too close to the village and they've been plundering the food stores and scaring the people." He gives a slight shrug as if to say, 'not worth my time'.

Kaede nods, "Sango and the Houshi should be more than adequate to deal with the situation."

"Oh." Kagome tilts her head to the side, "When will they be back?"

"Well...actually," InuYasha looks uncomfortable and shares a glance with the old Miko, "They knew you were coming back today, so...they were going to wait for us to catch up with them so we could continue searching from there."

Again, "Oh." Kagome looks down, sees her pack and reaches for it, dragging it closer. She opens it and removes a few heavy books and other extra things, setting them next to the hut's wall; things she had planned on leaving to lighten the load.

InuYasha frowns at her, "What are you doing?"

Kagome whispers something to Shippo and he nods before dashing back inside the hut. She straightens while slipping the backpack's straps over her shoulders and looking in the tall hanyou's direction but not at him, "Shouldn't we get going if they're expecting us?"

His frown deepens, "I thought...aren't you...wouldn't you rather stay-?"

"I'm fine." Her firm words would be more convincing if she wasn't avoiding looking at him.

Shippo stumbles back through the doorway carrying Kagome's new bow and dragging the quiver full of arrows. Kaede watches her take them from the kitsune with a frown of her own, "Are ye sure child?"

Kagome straightens and slings her weapon in its accustomed place. _Very good_ Nodding determinedly she repeats, "I'm fine." Her gaze is finally aimed at InuYasha, "Shall we go?"

--------

Kaede watches until they are out of sight and shakes her head with a sigh. "Nay..." she turns to pick up the short stack of brightly colored textbooks left in her keeping, touching the smooth cover of the topmost one and tracing the strange letters. "...I like it not."

------------------------------------------

Please Review!

Thank you - Darkless


	2. Bothersome Recollection

_**Disclaimer** – I do not own InuYasha or any of the original characters; they are the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. This story is an individual creation for personal and shared enjoyment of true InuYasha fans that I hope is up to the quality of the real series. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

_**Author's Note** – I had a little trouble in the upload of the first chapter because the symbols I was using to separate certain things didn't translate. I had already saved it before I realized it or I would have fixed the problem. I'm not happy with the ones I had to use, but I didn't have much choice. Que sera, sera!_

_**To ainominako** – Forgive me! I meant no slight to you. Also...umm...your reviews are so brief I sometimes wondered if you really liked my story at all (although, if you kept reading that had to say something...I'm so dense.) Thank you so much for reviewing on my fourth story. You are actually the first. Huzzah! Hurray! Bonzai!_

**Chapter Two: Bothersome Recollection**

The wind rushes past, mingling silver and black hair as InuYasha alternately runs and leaps southward with Kagome and Shippo perched on his back, trying to reach the distant village where the Monk and Taijiya await them before nightfall.

Kagome closes her eyes against the bright afternoon sunlight, burying her face against his warm and solid back, relaxing trustingly in his firm grip and feeling safe. Shippo twitches restlessly under her arm and she smiles, concentrating on the 'now' and trying to forget-

_---Blood, hot and wet...the sickly sweet smell...---_

She jerks her head up and her breath hitches in her throat, blinking rapidly to rid herself of the image. Her hands tighten in the material on InuYasha's shoulders and he turns his head to ask without stopping, "Are you alright?"

Shippo watches the shadows flitting in her eyes and frowns. "Kagome?"

She blinks again and says automatically, "I'm fine..." She meets the kitsune's curious gaze and looks away. _'I keep saying that,'_ she sighs and glances back, seeing the concern on his innocent face. Guilt hits her, knowing that she is the cause_, 'He's too young to have to worry over me on top of everything else.'_ She forces a tiny smile for him in spite of the sick churning she feels deep inside and fills her lungs with the clean air, hoping it will pass.

Kagome turns her attention towards their surroundings of scattered trees and random hillocks colored in all shades of green imaginable but the hanyou is moving too swiftly to take in all the details as they pass. Large patches of wildflowers pepper the landscape, their brilliant hues blending together and disguising individual features as if seen through a rain blurred window. The colors darken as she watches, the light fading and taking on a greenish hue, much like...

_---The huge underground cavern is lit by the bilious green glow of the youkai eggs piled in the center, their vile light illuminating the hacked up corpses of the two giant worms...The appearance of the second, turning towards Sango and rearing up its eyeless head---_

Kagome blinks hard and the sunny day comes back into focus_. 'Why would I think of that now?' _She is careful to hold still and keep her face calm, not wanting to be the cause of more worry just because her mind is playing tricks on her and giving her self a mental pep-talk._ 'Quit being silly, those things are dead...Miroku—"_

At the thought of the Monk, another picture fills her mind's eye. -_--The rippling side of the worm bursting from within, spilling the gasping man onto the cavern floor...watching from above as Miroku uses his Kazaana to clear the cavern of the youkai corpses and eggs, the wind filling the cavern and rushing into the hole that pierces his right hand...Sango hugging the sodden Monk--- _Anger suddenly washes through her and Kagome tenses in confusion. _'Huh?'_

InuYasha, acutely aware of the girl on his back, has had enough and comes to a stop under a tree. He stoops, releasing her legs and allowing her and Shippo to slide off before turning to grab her shoulders and looking at her hard, measuring the strain on her face. "All right, tell me what's wrong or we go back to Kaede's."

'_Go back?'_ She turns her head away, _'As badly as he wants to find Naraku...he'd do that?'_ She takes a deep breath and returns his look, her reply coming automatically, "I'm fi—"

"Bullshit!"

Her eyes widen at the barked out word accompanying his fierce expression and she closes her mouth, unsure of what to say.

Shippo steps in-between the two towering over him and hollers, "Don't you yell at her InuYasha!" In spite of the ludicrous difference in size of the kitsune compared to the hanyou he is challenging, his tiny fists rise up. "She's been through enough without—"

"Don't you think I know that, you little twerp!" InuYasha glares angrily down at the equally angry Shippo and uses his foot to push him aside. The kitsune rolls with a squeak head over heels, disappearing into a bush several feet away.

Kagome gasps and frowns in outrage, "InuYasha! What did you do tha—"

He gives her a little shake and yanks her close, wrapping his arms around her where she can feel his heart pounding. She stares at the waving branches of the tree overhead and swallows, the leaves beginning to blur through the tears she'd been holding back for a while now.

"I'm sorry."

His words whisper across her ear and the tears overflow, running down her cheeks and she hides her face against his shoulder, shaking her head 'no', "It's not your fault." Her hands twist in his haori, jerking in emphasis, "It's not!"

"Oi Inu—!"Shippo emerges from the bush and stops, his face flushing red at seeing how close the two are.

Kagome hears and steps back, wiping her eyes and feeling a little better while InuYasha turns his head, not looking at either one. He crosses his arms and says softly, addressing the air over her shoulder, "Don't say your 'fine' again." He meets her eyes for only a second, "You don't have to lie to me." She opens her mouth but another warning glance from him closes it again. "Understand?"

She bites her lip and blinks back more tears while his expression remains steadfast. She finally nods and he sighs, asking, "What do you want to do?"

Shippo's eyes are wide at this mystifying exchange, looking from one to the other, finally resting on Kagome as they await her answer.

She bows her head, her emotions calming and she rests a hand on the tiny bottle hanging by a string around her neck and hidden under her clothes, "I want to go on." She looks up and her eyes open wide. InuYasha had noticed the change in the air at the same moment, grabbing her around the waist and leaping forward to snag Shippo by the tail, quickly evading the tempest of curved blades that blast into the ground where they had just been standing.

He sets them down and spins, drawing Tessaiga to face the woman floating effortlessly above on a giant feather surrounded by swarming Saimyoushou. Her contemptuous smirk fades a bit as the sword transforms from rusty blade to lethal fang and her pupil-less red eyes narrow.

"Damn you Kagura! What are you doing here?!" InuYasha takes a step forward, swinging Tessaiga threateningly.

"Ho..." her smirk is back, "Pretty good moves you got there."

"Keh! You want to see some more?" His eyes glint dangerously and he bares his fangs, beginning to relish the thought of a little action.

Kagura gives a little chuckle, glancing around with an arched brow, "What happened to the Hoshi and Taijiya...get eaten by something that didn't agree with them?" She feels a little curiosity at the way the girl is dressed, looking a lot like that damned dead woman.

He frowns and feels suspicious anger build, "What is that supposed to mean, Bitch?!"

Kagome has readied her bow and is in the process of drawing an arrow when she hears this, and a few things click; hindsight is ever so clear. "I thought it was odd that both those Worms had two Shards each!" She pulls back on the bow, aiming at the haughty wind-user.

_---Kagura brandishing her fan and flinging rapid wind-blades at Kouga...the fan again, waved more gently this time and the dead wolf-pack arise to attack at her bidding...Kagura standing in a vortex of youki, controlling it and preventing InuYasha from using Tessaiga's Kaze no Kizu until her power is broken by virtue of a Purity Arrow...Kagura's scheming demeanor, tapping her fan against her chin and backed by hoards of youkai---_

Kagome blinks and lowers her bow, _'What was that?'_

InuYasha is focused on the woman still aloft on her feather raft and doesn't notice Kagome's distraction. He growls, "Is that true; those monsters were sent by Naraku?!"

_---Naraku---_ Kagome goes blind to the world again, her bow dropping from lax fingers. _---InuYasha facing off with a man hidden under a white baboon pelt and snarling angrily, "Kagome, how many shards does this Bastard aristocratic features with red eyes...Naraku holding an untransformed Tessaiga and smiling evilly over a defeated Sango who is wounded by her own little brother...Naraku boldly confident behind his barrier, tauntingly out of reach... Naraku standing smugly, the large fused fragment of the Shikon no Tama glowing darkly in his hand with Kagura and the pale Kanna on either side of him – Kanna...expressionless black eyes in an innocent face...Kanna standing calmly as her mirror deflects Hiraikotsu back at a surprised Sango...the glowing mirror absorbing souls...the mirror held in delicate hands reflecting Tessaiga's Kaze no Kizu back at InuYasha---_

Shippo dodges the bow as it hits the ground and looks up at the girl with the blank expression. _'What's going on?'_

The memories continue to assail her in rapid succession. _---Tessaiga, a rusty blade embedded in a low platform inside the skeletal remains of...Tessaiga transformed...the huge fang swings leaving destruction in it's wake...Kaze no Kizu, the violent energies slicing outwards and pulverizing...Bakuryuuha, enveloping and twisting around another's attack, turning it back on the originator in an irresistible onslaught that shreds...Tessaiga glowing red, shattering Naraku's barrier much to his dismay---_

InuYasha hears the clatter behind him and glances back, _'What the...?' _He faces Kagura again, not daring to turn his back on her and sees her shrug in response to his question.

Kagura slants a look at the hovering insects, feeling disgust at their perpetual spying and wishing she could get away with smashing them, once and for all. _'Huh..._**He**_ didn't tell me I couldn't talk.'_ Her frown deepens, _'I have at least that small freedom.' _Her attention turns back to the challenging hanyou, _'And maybe I can fan the flames a bit more in my favor.'_ She smiles derisively, "You figured it out!" She watches him fume and twists the knife a bit, "Why so angry InuYasha...loose something down a slimy gullet?"

His eyes narrow and he returns her volley, "Not hardly...they were too wimpy by far!"

'_That's why we couldn't find them...'_ she snaps her fan shut and tilts her head coyly, "Hmm...Well, I guess I can assume that you have their Shards?" The girl's silent stillness finally catches her eye, disabusing her previous conclusion of clumsiness over the dropped bow, _'Something else is going on here...'_

"Damn straight we do! What are you gonna do about it?!"

Kagura looks back at him, pondering the situation, _'They know now...it's enough,'_ and decides to back off, "Nothing." Her tone is full of boredom as the feather-raft swings about, "It's no longer my concern." She flicks open the fan and casually waves it, sending a short volley of wind-blades down to cover her retreat; not really even aiming. She wonders about the girl's blank look, _'Maybe I'll stick around...see what's up.' _The drone of the insects following her suddenly pisses her off and she makes the feather speed up, _'and maybe not.'_

Shippo snatches the discarded bow and leaps to the side while InuYasha grabs Kagome to whisk her out of harm's way again, snapping her out of her transfixion. She feels disoriented as he sets her on her feet and she clutches at his arm until the world steadies around her.

InuYasha watches Kagura and her buzzing escorts leave before turning to Kagome, "What just happened?"

She almost denies that anything is wrong before his concerned look reminds her of what she promised only a moment ago and she sighs. "I...I've been remembering things..."

He frowns, _'How can that...?' _He watches the confusion flicker across her face, "You mean about this morning?"

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head looking alarmed, "No!" She draws in a breath and looks to the side, "Just...memories."

He's trying to understand, "If it's just memories, then why did you drop your bow?"

Surprise hits her and she looks at her empty hands then down at Shippo, holding said bow, who has been waiting silently. "I...didn't realize..."

InuYasha is staring hard at her, his concern evident, "I think we should go back to Kaede's."

She straightens her shoulders and shakes her head determinedly. "No, I—"His eyes narrowing at her stops her and she sighs, saying more calmly, "I _feel_ alright." She shrugs out of his hold and accepts the bow back, shouldering it before finishing, "I meant what I said; I want to go on. Besides...you need me."

He frowns at her, tensing his jaw in frustration. Finally he releases his pent-up breath, "Fine." Stepping closer he looks her dead in the eye, "But you stay out of any fight, you got that?" She opens her mouth and he cuts her off, "If you freeze like that again – you'll be a sitting target!"

Speechless again, Kagome looks away and nods. She feels Shippo hop onto her shoulder and she turns her head to look at him. She reaches up to pat his hair comfortingly, hating the anxious look in his eyes. Kagome's voice is soft, "We should go, Sango and Miroku are waiting."

-----------------------------

"Arigato Gosaimasu Taijiya-san, Houshi-sama," the small group of village elders bow as one, their earnest gratitude almost embarrassing to witness. The gathered families crowding behind follow their example, the youngest of the children fidgeting under their parents' watchful eyes.

Sango bows back, smiling and holding Hiraikotsu with one hand to keep it from shifting while Miroku merely nods his head impassively, accepting his due. The tiny Kirara sits quietly at her mistress' feet, her twin tails wrapped primly around her paws.

The designated speaker for the village clears his throat, "Is there anything we can do-?"

Sango is quick to head off the opportunistic Monk, "Thank you, but no. We do not require anything from you." She slants an intimidating look at her companion that he can't ignore before facing the grizzled speaker again. His clothing is threadbare and not much better than what his fellow villagers are wearing and she takes in the overall poverty of the surrounding buildings. The slanting late afternoon sunlight brings into stark relief the rough planking and every flaw of their construction, reinforcing her decision to refuse payment. "That your children will not suffer for lack of food this winter is enough for us." She surreptitiously elbows the Monk.

Miroku sighs imperceptibly, his eyes almost closed in pious humbleness, "Yes, one should not accept accolades for doing one's duty." His voice drops and he mutters out of the side of his mouth for her ears only, "...although a bed for the night under a roof would have been nice."

She continues to smile and turns her head slightly to mutter back, "And put some poor family out of their home as meanly as they live...bite your tongue."

His whispered response gives her a jolt, "...after you..." She clenches her fist, glancing at the lascivious glint in his eye and promising silently to whack him good as soon as they leave. With a deep breath to calm herself, she bows once more to smile their good-byes, grabs the Monk's arm and drags him off. Kirara blinks her wide eyes and gambols after them.

He is still sporting a nice lump on his head and keeping his distance from the fuming young woman when the others arrive at their small camp just out of sight of the modest cluster that barely classifies as a village. The fire flickers merrily in the fading light of early evening, creating a visible barrier to accompany the invisible one created by the tension between the two. The arrival of InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo is a welcome distraction.

Sango and Miroku stand but their smiles of welcome fade when they are not returned. Glancing at each other, they are equally confused at the somber looks on their friends' faces and at the way Kagome is dressed.

"Kagome-chan...what happened to your clothes?" Sango steps forward, intending on helping the girl remove the obviously heavy backpack.

Kagome looks at her. _---A smiling Sango with a flower fixed over her ear and blushing prettily...Sango flushed from weapons practice and standing proudly...Sango looking dreamily up at the stars and washed in moonlight—- _She flinches away from her friend and away from the strong feeling of possessiveness that surges through her.

Kagome swallows and places a hand over her rapidly beating heart. _'What is this...?'_ She averts her eyes in shame, knowing that her face is turning red, and wills herself to calm down. "I..." she tries to remember the question, "...had an accident," and rolls her eyes at her own lameness, shrugging the heavy pack off her shoulders and letting it hit the ground with a thud.

InuYasha catches Sango's eye and shakes his head with a frown while reaching up and plucking the kitsune from his perch on his shoulder to drop him as unceremoniously as the pack. He then assumes an impassive look. "Come on, Miroku," he grabs the perplexed Monk before he can say anything and spins him around to pull him along, "Let's go get some more firewood before it's too dark."

Shippo sits up with a dirty look at his retreating antagonist, rubbing his backside and brushing dirt from his clothes while his tail twitches furiously. Kirara skips over and licks him on the cheek, blinking her red eyes with a 'chirrup' of welcome.

Miroku frowns at the hanyou's odd behavior, unable to yank his arm from the clawed grasp, _'Why do I keep getting dragged around?'_ He looks back at their female companions still standing by the fire looking awkward and tries to resist, "InuYasha, what—ah!" He swings his head back in shock and manages to remove his abused arm, rubbing at the sore spot.

InuYasha glares fiercely at him to silence him and growls low, "We need to talk." He jerks his head toward the trees and walks off, trusting the Monk to follow him.

His curiosity piqued, he follows his agitated, dog-eared friend.

--------------------------------------

Please Review!

Thank you - Darkless


	3. Disturbed

_**Disclaimer** – I do not own InuYasha or any of the original characters; they are the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. This story is an individual creation for personal and shared enjoyment of true InuYasha fans that I hope is up to the quality of the real series. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

_**Author's Note**: Wow, a deadline request...hmm. Ok. And just remember...I warned you; brace yourself._

**Chapter Three: Disturbed**

InuYasha sighs and picks up another broken branch, well dried out from its long separation from the parent tree. "From what I saw when I got there, she had managed to turn his own blade against him but got trapped underneath him when he fell." His ears go flat and he looks at the listening Monk. "It was only for a moment, but long enough to scare the crap out of her." His tone turns rough, "I've seen that look before..." his breathing deepens, remembering the blank look on her blood splattered face and the branch in his hand splinters and cracks in two. His golden eyes burn savagely as he lets the pieces fall, "And that's not all..."

---------------------------

Sango pokes at the fire with a stick, glancing up every now and then at the silent girl sitting across from her. Strange enough that she is wearing the red and white outfit that makes her resemble Kikyo more than is comfortable, but even stranger are the looks she has been receiving from her since she and InuYasha had arrived. Even Shippo is acting odd. Instead of noisily asking questions or giggling over some game he usually engages Kirara in, he has latched himself to Kagome's side, sitting quietly and leaning against her. Quite often Sango has observed the kitsune patting the red material covering her leg in a reassuring manner; whether to comfort himself or the girl is unknown.

Sango lays the charred stick down, "Kagome-chan?" Her friend looks at her almost furtively before blushing and turning away again and Sango frowns, "Are you hungry?" Kagome gives a quiet "no" with out looking at her.

Perplexed at her friend's behavior, Sango tries again, "Are you alright?"

Kagome bites her lip and stares at her lap, _'Aside from seeing things I've never seen and feeling things that I shouldn't...I'm just hunky dory.' _She settles for a small smile and a quick nod, "I'm just...tired. That's all."

"Tired..." Sango slowly nods back, unconvinced and looks out at the deepening darkness, wondering what is taking the two so long. InuYasha abruptly dragging the Monk off did not go unnoticed. _'Whatever they're talking about...'_ her eyes narrow, _'he'll tell me.'_ She grabs the charred stick and snaps it in half before tossing it on the flames, _'...If he knows what's good for him.'_

Looking up, she sees the dark circles under her friend's eyes and suggests that she go to bed, "...because you know that InuYasha will probably have us up with the dawn tomorrow." She watches Kagome nod wearily and unroll her sleeping bag to crawl in. Shippo yawns and snuggles in with her where she hugs him close. Sango bids her a quiet good night and selects a new stick to stir the coals while she watches over her friend and waits for the men to return.

-----------------------------------

"...No scent?" Miroku is greatly disturbed at what InuYasha tells him, bringing back to mind when he and Sango had gone hunting for the bastard responsible for capturing Shippo then, not long after, InuYasha and Kagome too. He crosses his arms and shakes his head, thinking of how Sango had challenged the villain to a fight just to buy him time enough to free the others and of how long it had taken her to recover from her injuries. "She still favors her shoulder," he muses out loud, "she tries to hide it, but..." He sighs.

The two share a quiet moment, united by their mutual feelings for the two young women, spoken and unspoken, and by their innate need to protect those they care about. The trees rustle softly overhead and the sky darkens, the first stars making their appearance before the silence is broken. Miroku bends to retrieve the larger piece of the broken branch, "I have to agree with what Kaede said; coincidence is too easy a label."

InuYasha shifts the small armful of wood and looks at the Monk, the shadows disguising his features, "Do you think this man was in league with him?"

Miroku shakes his head in mystification, "We can't rule that out as a possibility."

InuYasha turns his head to stare off into the darkness, "Then...there could be more." It was more a statement than a question.

The Monk nods in agreement and turns in the direction of their camp. "Well, we can't find more wood...it's too dark."

"Here," the hanyou halts him and hands over his pile, "You can't...I can."

Miroku nods and heads back alone.

-----------------------------------

_---- She is surrounded by gray nothingness...dark shapes drift by with no form...deep laughter and the quick flash of light reflected off a cold metal blade...**"She is Mine." **Kagome turns her head towards the voice but sees nothing. The words are familiar but, "That's not InuYasha." The strange floating sensation is not unlike traveling through the well, but here it seems endless. "Where am I?"_

_The vaguely familiar voice echoes back across the depthless void, **"...Where?"**_

_She catches her breath and spins around; looking for the owner of the deep voice, "Who are you?"_

_Another direction, **"Who?"**_

_Turn...there is nothing there, "What do you want?"_

"_**What do I want...?"** The voice chuckles, **"I want many things."**_

_She twists around again and still there is no one, "What things?" Suddenly she gasps from the cold pressure around her throat, feeling it tighten, suffocating her._

_The voice whispers in her ear, **"Everything!" **----_

---------------------------

The rasping noise slowly reaches her, separating itself from her dreams and Kagome opens her eyes. She gasps in horror and swiftly yanks her hands away from around Shippo's throat. His eyes are bulging and his face looks blue even in the firelight. He chokes painfully once his windpipe is no longer constricted, trying to breathe and only managing to gag. She sits up, "Shippo!!"

The others wake, startled to see the kitsune flopping around like a fish out of water and wheezing. Kagome reaches for him and he backs away fearfully, still choking and coughing but finally getting some air. She jerks back as if stung. Cries of "what's going on?" and "Shippo!" add to the confusion that swirl around her as she clasps her hands together against her chest and draws in on herself, resting her head on her drawn-up knees and rocking against the heartache and guilt, sobbing.

Miroku is holding up the gasping kitsune, patting him gently on the back while Sango has an arm draped over the crying girl's shoulders. Since Kagome is not answering they wait until Shippo can talk. Miroku looks over at InuYasha as he prowls around the campsite, looking for any threat before turning back to the youngster in his care, "Shippo, what happened?"

He rubs his sore throat, shuddering with each breath, "Ka—K-k-Kago-me..." he hiccups and wipes at is eyes, swallowing painfully, "Ka-gome was..." He starts to sob as badly as the girl across the fire from him.

"I almost...killed him," came the broken whisper and they all stare at Kagome as she raises her head, staring blindly and shivering.

Sango's mouth drops open in shock, "Kagome-chan!"

InuYasha stops pacing in the shadows and comes closer, disbelieving what he heard. "What are you saying?"

Kagome raises her trembling hands and looks at them as if they belong to someone else, "I woke up and they were...wrapped around his throat..." her mouth continues moving but nothing comes out. She shakes her head and drops it back down on her knees, sobbing once more with her arms lying limply at her sides.

Sango looks appalled and rubs her friend's back, trying and failing to comfort her. She looks over at Miroku who has his hands full with the understandably upset Shippo, sharing a deeply concerned look with him.

'_I can't stand it.'_ InuYasha drops down next to Kagome and, for the second time in one day, he cradles her in his arms and rocks her, letting her cry.

------------------------------

"She's had a terrible shock and may be lashing out in her dreams." Miroku pulls his eyes back from checking on the sleeping girl near the campfire with the kitsune huddled up in a miserable ball on the opposite side. He crosses his arms and faces the other two where they had moved to talk quietly so as to not disturb either of them. "I have seen suffering similar to this; in the very young or survivors of a brutal raid. Even in those sent to fight when they are too gentle minded. More often than not, all they need is time to accept things."

Sango adds, "And to feel safe."

InuYasha looks from one to the other, "But she's fought...well...what I mean is; she's seen death before."

Sango sighs, "Yes, but not like that. Up close and personal." She folds her arms, unconsciously imitating the Monk, "I've been trained to fight – I know the risks." Her eyes reflect the campfire's distant flames, "But Kagome-chan..." she shakes her head. "I say she needs to go home...for a time."

Miroku nods in agreement, "That would be for the best."

All three turn to look across at the fitfully sleeping girl. InuYasha shakes his head with mixed feelings, _'She always bounces back so cheerfully...why not this time?'_ Wishing that he could punch something, he accedes to their judgement, "In the morning then."

----------------------------

Kagome hides her face against InuYasha's back as they return to Kaede's_. 'I feel like I'm being banished...' _she blinks back tears as this morning's conversation replays in her head.

_- - "Don't I get a say in this?" Kagome looks from one to another, seeing the same resolute look on each face...even InuYasha's._

_Sango finishes tying the backpack shut, strapping Kagome's bow on top, "Kagome-chan, you're upset and in no condition to travel right now."_

_Miroku nods and his voice is calm, "You've had a bad scare and should take some time to let yourself heal."_

_Anger at the Monk building abnormally high and breeding confusion, Kagome shakes her head, "But I wasn't hurt!"_

_InuYasha answers gruffly, his arms crossed stoically, "Not on the outside."_

_She looks down, biting back words she might regret and sees the fearful glance that Shippo gives her, feeling her heart break all over again and killing her resistance. She bows her head, saying quietly, "Fine...take me home." - -_

Kagome raises her head to look over at the others riding on Kirara just ahead, trying to spot the little kitsune. _'I can't believe I almost...' ---Shippo's scared face peering through his ragged mop of hair from behind iron bars...the Kitsune struggling against the leash around his neck...her hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing as he gasps---_

She shakes her head, focusing on InuYasha's ears, _'Maybe they're right. I'm no good to them like this...'_ Her breath catches in her throat. _---InuYasha lying lifeless on the ground, blood pooling from the gaping wound slashed clear across his neck...A mangled corpse, so disfigured that were it not for the shredded remains of the Monk's robe still covering the torn flesh---_ Kagome is deeply shocked and jerks, gripping InuYasha's shoulders tightly.

He turns his head to look back at her, "Kagome?"

She buries her face against his solid back with her heart pounding madly, _'Where did that come from?'_ She swallows back bile and takes a quick breath before she rasps out shakily, "Just take me home."

----------------------------

They make it back to Kaede's in good time with Kagome pushing them as badly as InuYasha ever had; insisting that she didn't need a break and that they not stop just for her. She barely stayed long enough at the village to exchange the contents of her pack for her schoolbooks before heading for the well, with InuYasha insisting on taking her all the way for his own piece of mind.

He even took her through the well, claiming she looked too tired to climb out again on the other side, and would have followed her to her door if she hadn't insisted that it wasn't necessary; that she was perfectly safe here.

She practically closed the wellhouse doors in his face before he took the not-so-subtle hint. Once he was gone, she dropped the assertive pose and slumped her way across the Shrine Grounds towards the house.

After a half-hearted "I'm home," at the door, she trudged up the stairs to her room, dropping the backpack next to her desk and plopping herself on the bed. She sits there, head bowed in defeat and staring at the rumpled yellow canvas of the half-empty pack. She suddenly frowns, upset with herself, _'I didn't say goodbye...jeez, what a jerk I am. Angry because they care about me.'_ With a heavy sigh, the last of her energy seems to leave and she stares down at the red hakama she is still wearing, plucking at the material listlessly, _'I think I'm too tired to change...'_

"Kagome?"

Her head comes up, and she blinks. _'Huh?'_ The darkness outside her window startles her, _'How long have I been sitting here? I only closed my eyes for a moment...'_

"Kagome?"

She turns her head to see her mother standing in the doorway, looking at her with concern. "Mama?"

Mrs. Higurashi steps closer, worry for her daughter marring her brow, "I've been calling you." Mother's intuition brings her close enough to place a measuring hand on Kagome's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Kagome nods, "I'm just tired." She feels her stomach rumble and places a hand over it, _'That's right, I was too upset to eat earlier...'_

Mrs. Higurashi chuckles softly at the telltale growl, "Do you want me to bring you something to eat? Some soup maybe?"

She gives her Mother a tiny smile, "That would be wonderful. Arigato Mama." She watches her Mother leave and sighs, catching sight of herself in the mirror across the room; her skin pale, bruised looking eyes, her hair unbrushed and wild from the wind. She bites her lip self-consciously and grabs a hank of tangled black hair lying over her shoulder. _'What is happening to me?'_ Suddenly she stiffens. _----The stranger looming over her, a maniacal look in his eyes and the lethal blade held in their combined grasp...The hot moisture of his life's blood pouring out...the smothering pressure of his limp body trapping hers against the ground---_

Her knees hit the floor and she gasps for air, waiting for her heart to stop pounding so hard that it hurt. Kagome hangs her head, shaking in reaction. _'I...can still smell the blood.'_ She finally sits back on her heels and stares at the far wall.

--------------------------

_----The endless gray seems empty; no horizon, no up, no down. Kagome looks around with mild curiosity, "Where am I?"_

_A dark wind comes from nowhere, rushing past and carrying sounds of creaking wood and clanking chains. Deep male laughter has her spinning, looking for the source and vaporous shapes writhe at the edge of her vision only to disappear when looked at directly. "Who's there?"_

_The laughter grows less amused and more menacing, increasing in volume. **"Is that the best you can do?" **Faint cries of creatures in great pain echo faintly beyond._

_She cranes her head around, straining her eyes in all directions, "What do you mean?"_

"_**You're making this all to easy."**_

_She makes a frustrated noise, "Making 'what' easy?"_

"_**Show me..."** The deep voice is getting clearer._

"_Show you what?" It's disorienting; this formless void._

_The voice deepens further with anger, **"Show me...like before."**_

_She spins around, frowning and growing angry herself, "Damn you! Show you what?!"_

_**"That's it...I was wondering where she was hiding..."**_

_She shakes her head, "I don't understand...who was hiding?"_

_A whisper so close she can hear the breath behind it, **"...Little Bird."**_

_She jerks and spins violently, searching, "W-what?" The wind suddenly swells, shifting closer and spiraling around her; accelerating, pushing her body into a dizzying whirl. The pain-filled cries swell to deafening levels. "Ahhh...Stop it! Show yourself!!"_

_**"Yess...I'll show you..."**_ ---- 

-----------------------------

Kagome sways unsteadily, blinking into the dark. _'What...?'_ She looks at the pale light coming through the curtains and recognizes her brother's room, watching them shift from the air drifting in from the open window, _'What am I doing in here?'_ She shakes her head, trying to clear the fuzz from her brain_. 'I remember going to bed...'_ She frowns, looking past her pajama clad body and down at her bare feet, seeing her toes wriggle on the small rug next to his bed. Her big toe is still throbbing from kicking the toy truck that is now half under the bed. Souta's soft snores reach past the buzzing in her ears.

She realizes that there is something in her hand and she raises it to look. The dull glint of steel looks out of place in the darkened room and she gasps in shock, dropping the long butcher knife on the floor with a muffled thud. Kagome backs away in horror with her eyes glued on the unexpected weapon, recognizing it as her Mother's favorite from the kitchen, and bumps into the doorframe. She puts her hands out for guidance and continues to back into the hallway, shaking her head in denial. The wall stops her and she hesitates for only a second before running down the stairs and out the front door.

------------------------------

Please Review!

Thank you, Darkless.


	4. Lost…

_**Disclaimer** – I do not own InuYasha or any of the original characters; they are the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. This story is an individual creation for personal and shared enjoyment of true InuYasha fans that I hope is up to the quality of the real series. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

_**Author's Note** – I knew that this story would be a challenge...but I had no idea just how much! I've never written anything so fast but I've had to re-edit several times already for various reasons. Well, this chapter ought to clear up a few points (for you readers, that is). I didn't want it to be too clear until all is revealed. I loved the speculations; LoL...homicidal!! (Please try to ignore the author's maniaical laughter.)_

**Chapter Four: Lost...**

Her heart pumping and her breath sobbing out of control, Kagome almost careens into the Goshinboku in her mad dash from the house. Both hands reach out, grasping the rough bark to keep from falling, and she looks up through her tears at the dark branches with faint stars winking between gently swaying foliage. She can just make out the outline on the trunk that marks where a crazy hanyou had been sealed against it almost five hundred years ago. _'InuYasha...'_

She looks back at the dark house and feels panic swell up inside. _'No!'_ Kagome shakes her head and pushes away from the ancient tree, stumbling the first few feet before running for the Wellhouse. Flinging open the doors, she makes her way by memory and by grasping the railing to keep from breaking her neck going down the wooden stairs. She lets go at the bottom, feeling forward with her feet and hands in the pitch-black interior of the old building.

A sudden sharp pain stabs behind her eyes. She bends over with a gasp, cradling her head between her hands and gritting her teeth against the painful throbbing, staggering blindly in the dark. Something dangling below her nose and shining with its own light catches her eye in the darkness. She grasps it in her hand, frowning in confusion at the foul tint that is slowly corrupting the Shikon no Tama shards rattling in the tiny glass bottle she carries around her neck for safe-keeping.

'_How...is that possible?'_ Kagome shakes her head, ignoring the pain lancing through her temples as the healthy pinkish glow fades further as she watches. Her mouth drops.

_--- **"Show me..."** ---_

She gasps, arching backwards in agony. _---The Shikon no Tama being ripped from its hiding place in her flesh...Mistress Centipede swallowing the Tama whole and reveling in the ecstasy of power flooding through her...The disgusting crow-youkai that lives off corpses, also swallowing the whole Tama, swelling in size as it absorbs the tiny powerhouse of energy...Her arrow streaking towards the large creature and the ensuing explosion as the Shikon no Tama is shattered, fragments scattering to the four winds...a simple bear gone insane from one fragment imbedded in its head...Kouga's incredible speed enhanced by the shards in his legs...Kohaku's extended life courtesy a shard...The Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten, and how the elder's power increased manyfold after devouring his dead sibling's shards---_

Flash after flash of images of those who have used and abused the power of the shards keep tearing through her mind and she lurches forward, her thighs hitting the edge of the well and pitching her head-first over the side. The deep voice follows her, echoing in that strange place between times.

_--- **"Yes!"** ---_

-----------------------

The dark-haired girl climbs out of the well in the moonlit forest, standing barefoot in the grass and breathing deeply of the cool night air. She stretches her arms above her head and sighs with a smile, "At last!" Her arms drop and she looks around at the clearing to get her bearings before turning and walking confidently into the darkness amid the trees. She reaches up to wrap a hand around the little glass bottle hanging around her neck, glancing down at the dull glow with a slight twist to her smile.

------------------------

_---- Aimlessly floating...time is meaningless...adrift in an ash colored world..._

_::Foolish Girl!!::_

_Kagome raises her head from her fetal position but doesn't bother to look around the gray, featureless nothing surrounding her...there is never anything there. "Huh?"_

_::You let him discover how to use the Shards!:: The softly feminine voice raises anxiously._

_Kagome frowns dully, "What do you mean?"_

_::Snap out of it!! You've left yourself exposed and he's plundering your memories! Block him before he knows everything!!::_

"_Block him?" She repeats numbly, "How?"_

_Something like a sigh drifts through. ::Create a Barrier!::_

_Kagome looks around aimlessly, "I-I don't know how."_

_The voice softens a bit. ::Imagine a place where you feel safe – Quickly, while his attention is elsewhere!::_

"_But-?"_

_::Anyplace! Do it now!::_

_Kagome closes her eyes, the darkness behind them less frightening than the dull emptiness, and thinks, '...safe...' The golden-eyed hanyou comes to mind._

_::No, no! It must be a place!:: Impatience colors the soft but insistent voice._

_The girl feels a bit embarrassed that her thoughts are not hers alone and racks her brain. The comfortable image of her bedroom comes up but seems silly and she goes to shake it away._

_::No! That's good – fine! It will do. Now imagine you're there...four solid walls to keep him out!::_

_She frowns, thinking of how soft her bed is – the slight squeak in her door hinge – the smooth feel of her desk – the smell of her favorite perfume that she had given up wearing for a certain hanyou's sensitive nose but kept near her bed next to her clock – the creak in the wooden floor three steps from the doorway. Her feet touch something solid and she opens her eyes, surprise flooding her, "It's here – I'm here." She spins around, looking at the colorful posters on the walls and at the pink curtains that match the covers on her bed. She smiles and flops down on the soft mattress. "Ahh..."_

_::Good. You're not so useless after all.::_

"_Hey!" Kagome sits up in a huff, looking for the voice that seems to come from everywhere. "Who are you anyway?"_

_::What lovely manners.::_

_Kagome feels slightly ashamed and something shadowy flits past her window, catching her eye. She stands to look out, expecting to see the tree and shrine grounds as usual but there is only the gray void swirling beyond. 'I'm not home.' Her shoulders droop and she rests a hand on the solid-seeming windowsill, staring out at nothing. ----_

----------------------------

Birds greet the new day with enthusiastic song, fluttering up in droves from the fields in search of breakfast. The peaceful village comes alive with movement as its inhabitants begin their daily routines to ensure their continuing prosperity. One simple hut stands slightly separate from the rest at the bottom of a hill, next to a long flight of stairs leading upwards. The hanging covering the doorway of the hut lifts and the old one-eyed Miko steps out, saying over her shoulder to the occupants still inside, "I have things to do and will be back later." She sighs, adjusting the shallow basket in her hands, and goes on her way.

Miroku pokes at the ashes of the fire absentmindedly, watching Sango continue to try and coax Shippo out of his gloom with a sweet from Kagome's home. The kitsune refuses to raise his head and gives a tiny sniffle every now and then, still upset over the previous nights events. The tiny Kirara 'mews' and nudges him until he pats her half-heartedly on the head.

Sango sits back, her discouragement showing and twirling the unwanted lollipop between her slender fingers. _'That's an improvement...small as it is.'_ She sighs and meets the Monk's watchful eyes.

He, in turn, looks over at the brooding hanyou in the corner of the room with his continual forbidding silence distancing him from his companions. He comes to a decision and faces forward to ask, "Well...who wants to come fishing with me?" That got everyone's attention.

Shippo and InuYasha look at him like he's gone crazy, but Sango nods; catching on quick. "That sounds like a good idea." Her knowing gaze takes in the dismal pallor on the young kitsune's face, _'Fresh air and sunlight will do him good.'_ She gives him a determined smile of encouragement and adds with an air of practicality, "That way we can repay Kaede for putting up with us and not eat all of her food."

InuYasha stands in a huff, totally clueless, and stomps toward the doorway, "Do what you want." He thrusts the hanging out of his way impatiently and leaves.

Miroku shakes his head, _'Still beating himself up...'_ and stands. He looks down expectantly at Shippo. "Coming?"

Between Sango's smile and Kirara nudging him from behind, Shippo reluctantly agrees. He hops onto Miroku's shoulder to accompany him.

The young woman stares at the doorway long after they are gone, contemplating how good he is with children in spite of his personal habits. When her twin-tailed companion demands attention, she snaps out of her daydream and flushes in embarrassment.

-------------------------------

The dark-haired figure concealed in the shadowed canopy of the forest and dressed curiously in pink flannel watches the village from her perch high in a tree, observing the various departures of a particular lone hut. The old woman's leaving is deemed unimportant, but the red-clad hanyou's direction is duly noted. The watcher holds perfectly still as the red and white blur speeds towards the trees, passing practically under her before disappearing into the undergrowth, _'Heading for the Well, no doubt.'_ She gives a quiet chuckle of confident amusement at his predictability and turns to continue staring at the hut.

Her diligence pays off as the hated Monk emerges with the kit and strolls off. With a quick survey around to make sure she will not be seen while keeping one eye on the black and purple garbed man, she shimmies down the tree with expert ease, her various weaponry carefully strapped down to prevent unwanted noise. Once on the ground, she trots off in the same direction the Monk is headed, shadowing his movements in secret.

---------------------------------

Shippo sits on the bank of the stream, holding the Monk's staff across his lap and fingering the folded material next to him while sighing repeatedly and feeling useless. He watches Miroku wading in water up to his knees, with his outer garments removed and his under kimono hiked up to keep it from getting too wet as he searches for any unsuspecting fish swimming by.

Miroku makes a sudden grab, splashing water everywhere and comes up with empty hands. He shrugs good-naturedly and bends over to continue searching, really waiting patiently for the troubled kitsune to open the lines of communication.

Shippo flinches back from another fruitless foray, wiping droplets from his face, "You're not doing so good."

Miroku keeps his eyes on the water and shrugs, "Doesn't matter; it's the trying that counts."

Shippo looks at him quizzically, "Well," he puts up an arm to protect from more spray, "it looks like you're trying too hard." He watches for a minute before commenting, "InuYasha doesn't splash nearly as much."

Miroku nods, still searching for fish and carefully guiding the conversation, "That he does. But then, he's had a lot more practice than me." He sighs, "Still, there are other things that InuYasha tries too hard at."

"Like what?" His child-like curiosity gets the better of him.

"Like trying to be responsible for protecting everyone and then pretending that he doesn't need those people at the same time."

Shippo frowns, rolling that idea around in his mind. "Is that why he's so angry all the time?"

Miroku looks over and nods again, "That's what I believe. And it just gets worse when he thinks he's been negligent and something bad happens. Even when it couldn't possibly be his fault."

Shippo looks down at the sun-dappled grass for a few quiet moments. "You mean like what happened to...Kagome?"

'_Finally...'_ Miroku glances at him, "Exactly. InuYasha blames himself and will most likely be unbearable to be around until she is happy again." He makes a noisy snatch at another elusive fish, feeling it slip through his fingers and coming up empty.

In spite of the warm sunlight, Shippo shivers when he thinks back to the other night; of waking up because he couldn't breathe and seeing the lack of emotion in Kagome's eyes and of the angry look on her face for those few moments before she released him. "Miroku...do you think that...I...umm, did anything to make...Kagome...mad at me?" The question was full of confused pain.

Miroku straightens and says firmly, "Absolutely not!" He turns and sloshes over. He sits on the edge with his feet still in the water before turning his head to look directly at Shippo. "Kagome-sama loves you and would never willingly do anything to hurt you. You did nothing wrong!" He sighs, "She's just having a difficult time right now and we all must do our best to help her."

Shippo sniffs and whispers, "I was...so scared." He feels the Monk's arm rest around him.

"It's all right to be scared. She's scared too." He sits there for a while listening to the buzz of insects and the comforting sound of the water lapping lazily around his dangling ankles. A dark form swims close and he jumps up with a shout, making a mad grab for the large fish.

Shippo bounces up and hops back and forth; caught up in the rush and completely distracted. "OH! It's a big one!" He watches Miroku wrestle the wriggling fish out of the water and shouts his encouragement. "Throw it over here!"

Miroku holds on desperately to his scaly opponent and feels his foot slip. He heaves the fish blindly as he looses his balance and falls in with a yelp. Water fountains everywhere, drenching both banks and the excited kitsune. Shippo blinks his eyes clear and pounces on the flopping fish, trying to grab it and only making it shoot forward along the wet grass. Miroku comes up gasping in time to see his catch tumble back into the stream.

Shippo looks at the man looking half-drowned and sitting up to his neck in the water with a crestfallen expression and begins to giggle. Miroku meets his amused look and smirks, inciting more giggles. He begins to chuckle himself.

Neither is aware of the silent watcher in the trees, biding her time and ruthlessly awaiting the perfect opportunity.

-------------------------------

Please Review!

Thank you, Darkless

--------


	5. And Found

_**Disclaimer** – I do not own InuYasha or any of the original characters; they are the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. This story is an individual creation for personal and shared enjoyment of true InuYasha fans that I hope is up to the quality of the real series. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

**Chapter Five: ...And Found**

InuYasha jumps into Bone-eater's well without hesitation. Kagome's uncharacteristic behavior and silence the day before had been nagging at him all night. _'I know there's more she's not telling me.'_ His jaw firms as the floating sensation that accompanies traveling through the well between times envelopes him; not liking the feeling of something else being in control but enduring it as he always does.

He lands softly on the bottom, easily jumping out and up the wooden stairs, halting at the open doors with a frown. He turns back to look down at the dark interior, sniffing. _'What is that?'_ He tries without success to separate the many scents that inhabit the old wellhouse. Those of her family being the strongest and confusing the older ones underneath. He looks over at the main house and leaps forward, targeting the tree just outside the girl's bedroom window. The room looks a-jumble with the bed unmade and things lying sloppily about...but no Kagome. He rolls his eyes, _'Jeeze, how could I forget that she's probably at that stupid 'skool'?'_

He jumps down, feeling frustrated, and folds his hands inside his sleeves. His doggish ears droop as he considers cooling his heels here or going back to Kaede's to wait. InuYasha stands undeceive and hears footsteps just before her excitable grandfather steps around the corner of the house.

The elder Higurashi stops in surprise, "Oi, you scamp!"

InuYasha looks to either side of him just to make sure the old man was speaking to him. He raises an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Jichan squints at him pugnaciously, shaking his bony fist to emphasize his ire, "That's just plain inconsiderate!"

The puzzled hanyou repeats his oh-so-intelligent response, "Huh?"

"I didn't even get to see her this time!" He starts waving his shriveled arms in the air, "You could at least have waited a day before taking her back!"

This was getting more confusing by the second and InuYasha tilts his head to the side, "What are you talking about Jiji?"

Grandpa Higurashi continues to mutter, "And in the middle of the night too...shameful." He peers balefully at him, "That's what it is; Shameful!" He pauses his tirade and looks around, "Where is she anyway?"

'_Ok...he's finally lost it...'_ InuYasha looks at the old man cautiously, "She?"

"Kagome," the old man sniffs and gives him a disgusted look, "don't play stupid with me!"

"Kagome...?" A sinking feeling hits him, "Isn't she at 'skool'?"

"How can she be at school when you took her in the middle of the night?" The old man grumbles under his breath, "...left the front door wide open too..."

InuYasha frowns and looms over the geriatric rascal, "I brought her home last night!"

Higurashi Sr. was not to be outdone, and he gets right in the hanyou's face, "And took her back before morning! She didn't even get a decent breakfast!" He pokes a finger at the red-clad chest to make his point, "How can you expect her to gallivant around without a decent meal every now and then?"

InuYasha looses his temper with the beginnings of fear fueling it, "I didn't take her!"

"You had to!" The old man yells right back.

"Otousan? What – oh, InuYasha!" Kagome's Mother looks surprised.

InuYasha turns to her, instinctively knowing he will get more coherent answers from the calm woman. "Kagome isn't here?"

She frowns and shakes her head, "No. You didn't know?" Her concern shows, "I thought it odd. She usually says goodbye before she leaves and all of her things are still here." Her hand covers her mouth and her eyes look alarmed, "Otousan, the knife! You don't think she was...?"

The old man's eyes grow wide, "Kidnapped?" His voice rose squeakingly high, "Right from under our noses?"

InuYasha looks from one to the other, his eye twitching and feeling frantic, "What knife?! Kidnapped?!"

Mrs. Higurashi clasps her hands together, "Souta found one of my knives in his room this morning and didn't know how it got there." She looks worriedly at her father-in-law, "Maybe we should call the police?"

'_Kidnapped?'_ InuYasha dashes around the two and into the house, leaping effortlessly over the stairs and rushing into Kagome's room. He looks at the discarded pack, the unmade bed and the borrowed clothes lying where they had been left. _'There it is again...that odd smell.'_ He steps over her shoes and back into the hallway, still catching whiffs of the unknown scent and something else he recognizes all to well, _'...fear.'_ He jumps back down to the ground floor, following the invisible odor-trail to the front door and across the yard to the Goshinboku.

Kagome's unique scent is stronger here mingled with the lingering scent of salt, _'Damnit!'_ The faint traces lead back to the wellhouse, easier to single out from all the other scents now that he knows the difference. He pauses in the doorway and glances over at Kagome's family, feeling guilt that they are upset, and sees her mother staring back; having watched him out of curiosity. He shakes his head, _'No time...'_ before turning and leaping directly into the well.

The strange scent is much stronger than hers on the other side. _'If she came back last night,'_ he casts about, following the trail into the woods in the opposite direction of the village, _'why didn't she come to Kaede's?'_ The thought of Kagome roaming the woods by herself at night makes the urge to find her almost unbearable.

After almost a mile the trail just ends. All traces of any scent gone. InuYasha quarters the area, desperate for any clue and finds a large sack wadded and stuffed under a bush. _'...There's something in the bottom.'_ He upends the bag and a tiny glass bottle with a broken string tied around it falls out. Empty.

-----------------------------

_---- She doesn't know how long she's been standing there, staring out the window when a blob of darkness, shifting and floating, moves closer through the smoky distance. It grows larger and pushes back the gray. Kagome tilts her head, straining to see anything to distinguish what it is._

_::Don't look at it!::_

_She steps back, looking around her room, "What?"_

_::It's HIM. If you look at him; He can get in!::_

_Alarm rushes through her and, flimsy as it seems, she flings the curtains shut before dashing across the room to lock the door as well. A sound like wind sweeping past the eves echoes beyond her walls and she steps back to stand in the center of the room._

_::As long as you believe the walls are solid, so they will be.::_

_Kagome shivers and clasps her hands together, trying to warm them. "Now what?"_

_::Now; you have to regain control of your body.:: ----_

"...Regain control...?" Kagome looks down at her hands and all the way to the shoes on her feet, "But-?"

_::Don't be silly. That's only how you _think_ of yourself.::_

"_I'm not...sure I understand."_

_The disembodied sigh is followed by the soft voice with a hard edge in it. ::Haven't you realized it yet? You're trapped in your own mind.::_

"_What?!" It sounds too incredulous._

_::Luckily, he doesn't know about me so he can't _see_ me.::_

_Kagome frowns, trying to understand, "But – how-?"_

_::As long as he doesn't know about me, I can move about freely. I can even watch Him without Him knowing.::_

"_Then what is he doing now?"_

_A slight pause. ::You don't want to know. It will only distract you.::_

_A heavy thud against the wood of the door seems deafening in the small room, followed by an irate bellow. **"What is this?"** The sound of the wind increases and the walls begin to shake._

_::Remember – As solid as your will.::_

_Kagome clenches her fists and concentrates, willing the walls to hold. The frightful shaking stops._

_Something like a growl rumbles outside her sanctuary and the wind slowly dwindles, **"Little Bird..."** The deep voice turns cajoling, **"...Open the Door**."_

Kagome gasps, "Ak-" 

_::NO!! Don't speak his name!! Your not ready to face him yet!::_

"_But – He's Dead! Kirara killed him!"_

_::Exactly. And He distracted you with His temporary vessel's death; using the released energy to force his way past your natural defenses – that's how he got in. If you had had any formal training, this couldn't have happened at all.::_

_She can feel her heart beating and her breathing speeds up. "I remember...that man...at the well...he called me that!" She shivers remembering the dark glint in the man's eyes as the blade plunged into his own heart._

_The deep voice chuckles, **"I'll have all of you eventually, Little Bird. You're only making it harder on yourself..."**_

_Kagome flinches at the hated nickname and slants a look at the door, her emotions in turmoil. _

"..._**And on your friends." **The wind howls for a moment, followed by a distant high-pitched voice. "Kagomeee!"_

_She gasps, "Shippo!" She moves toward the door._

_::Stop! It's not real!::_

_Hesitating, she turns away from the sounds of her other friends calling for her, her heart lurching when the InuYasha's voice is included._

"_**You know what I'll do to them...to Him..."**_

_Kagome slaps her hands over her ears and drops to her knees, recalling the ghastly images that had confused her at the time. "Noo..."_

_::Get a hold of yourself. You don't have time for this.::_

_Covering her ears isn't doing a thing to block the upsetting sounds or the sinister laughter beyond her sanctuary and she takes a deep breath, "What do I-"She looks at the door apprehensively._

_::Don't worry, He can't see me _or_ hear_ _me......but it would be best if you stopped speaking out loud. It's unnecessary and He _can_ hear that.::_

"..._**Painful and slow...You know...You've seen."**_

_Kagome does her best to ignore the taunting voice. 'What do I do?'_

_::You have to forge your power into a weapon and force him out; destroy Him.:: _

'_Like using an Arrow?'_

_::No. That is infusing your power into a material weapon. You need to take the power itself and shape it; bend it to your will.::_

_Kagome chews on that concept and looks at her hand, 'You mean like when I repelled that Centipede Woman-?'_

_::No.:: The soft voice sounds impatient. ::That is the same as empowering an arrow. You still used a material object to carry the blow. This time the power needs to BE the weapon alone. Your hand is not real here.::_

"..._**Bathed in his blood..."**_

_Kagome flinches involuntarily, firms her lips angrily and stands, straightening her imaginary shoulders with determination. 'Tell me what to do.' ----_

---------------------------

Shippo has moved further away from the water's edge and the clumsy Monk to allow his clothes to dry in the sun, still snorting giggles at the man's antics. "Oi Miroku!"

Miroku looks up from wringing the edge of his kimono. "What?"

"Maybe you should give up!" This was said with a teasing smirk, "'Cause it looks like all your trying to catch is a cold!" His giggles grow uncontrollably.

Miroku straightens with mock offense, "Perhaps you would like to try?"

Shippo shakes his head 'no' while holding his stomach and he rolls onto his back with his petite fox-feet kicking in the air, delighted with his own cleverness.

"Humph!" Miroku turns back to searching the water, "Then kindly keep your comments to yourself!" This only sparks another round of giggles from the kitsune and the Monk smiles while shaking his head.

Shippo eventually sits up, trying to catch his breath. The loud splashing of another failed attempt to catch dinner has him turning away to save his stomach from more laughter. A quick movement at the edge of his vision just behind him has him turning to catch a glimpse of black hair and a flash of pink. He gets up to peer around a tree, hearing more splashing behind him but ignoring it. He is just in time to see the girl disappear into the trees. The furtive glance she throws over her shoulder sends his little heart pumping and he whispers, "Kagome...?" He doesn't think twice about bounding forward in pursuit, "Kagome!"

Miroku, an energetic fish wriggling madly in his hands, looks up at the shout and over at the spot Shippo had been. "Shippo?" He glances around for the kitsune and begins wading towards the bank.

Shippo pushes through bushes and leaps over large tree roots for a short ways before catching up with her. "Kagome!" She stops next to a tree and turns to look at him, biting her lip and frowning sadly. He stares at her from a few yards away with his emotions in a spin.

She blinks rapidly, as if to fight tears and gives him a tiny half-smile. He takes a step and her smile grows. Her arms open and he leaps forward joyfully, "Kagomeeee!"

She holds him close as he blubbers noisily into her pajama top, patting his head and saying softly, "Shh...it's all over now." Her smile twists crookedly and her eyes narrow as her hand wraps around his tail and uses it to viciously swing the unsuspecting kit around in an arc to smash his head into the hard trunk of the nearby tree, thudding horribly. She drops the limp body contemptuously, brushing off her hands as if having touched something filthy.

"Shippo?!" Faint ringing can be heard coming closer.

Her head turns and the smile twists into a sneer while a crafty look enters her dark eyes before she dashes into the underbrush.

"Shippo?!" Miroku ducking under low branches, searching and calling, he enters the small clearing. His breath catches and his eyes widen upon seeing the motionless kitsune. A slight rustling to his left isn't warning enough to dodge the heavy branch that connects forcibly with the back of his head, felling him instantly.

The girl standing over him eyes the blood on the length of wood before tossing it to the side and uses her bare foot to push the unconscious man over onto his back. Her smirk is full of satisfaction. She looks from one still form to the other and then goes to retrieve her weapons from where she had stashed them earlier. _'All too easy...'_

----------------------------------

Leaving Kirara curled up and sleeping in the sun, Sango heads for the stream, comfortable in her yukata and carrying a basket for the promised fish. _'Hopefully...'_ she smiles to herself as she thinks of the Monk's lack of skill in that area. _'I think they've had enough time.'_ She sighs as the kitsune's sad face comes to mind.

When she reaches the spot they habitually use for fishing, there is no one there. She frowns at the sight of the small fish flopping unattended next to the folded pile of clothing on the opposite bank and makes an impatient noise. The faint chiming of Miroku's staff can be heard coming from the trees beyond, as well as his voice calling for the kitsune. She shakes her head and kicks off her shoes to wade across and rescue the fish before it flops its way back into the stream. Slipping her shoes back on and leaving the basket behind, she follows the Monk's voice, intent on giving him a piece of her mind when she catches up to them.

'_He leaves a trail a child could follow...'_ Her mild amusement, at what might be an impromptu game of 'seek and find' between the Monk and fox-child, dies like her smile when she ducks around a low hanging branch and sees a wild-haired Kagome bending over a prone Miroku with a drawn sword in her hand.

----------------------------

_AN – Yes...I know...--sigh--...go ahead and tell me how evil I am. Just remember that 'I' am not in charge here._

Please Review!

Thank you, Darkless


	6. Haunted

_**Disclaimer** – I do not own InuYasha or any of the original characters; they are the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. This story is an individual creation for personal and shared enjoyment of true InuYasha fans that I hope is up to the quality of the real series. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

_**To ShortPoet –** Well, I can honestly say I've only read one Steven King novel; "The Eyes of the Dragon" ...the only one (that I know of) that isn't a horror story. It's more of a fairy tale and he wrote it because of his daughter. He came to the realization one day that none of his books were suitable for a little girl to read, so he wrote one for her. It's very good. You have also raised some very good questions, thank you. It actually gave me some ideas on how to fill in the blanks. And that little bit of history you wanted sounded like a good idea...so here ya go!_

_**Author's Note –** I apologize for the shortness of this chapter in advance. The next chapter will be the conclusion and I'm still wrestling it into shape. I did not realize how difficult it was going to be but I happen to be stubborn beyond all reason and I **will** win this struggle. . Forgive me for the he/she changes when referring to Kagome/Akunin. It has a lot to do with point of view and what felt right at the time. It was a bit tricky, but I feel good with it. It's supposed to be confusing (for them anyway)_

_**Translation notes** – Senrei means: vivid, gorgeous, resplendent, beauty & bright. Cool word, ne?_

**Chapter Six: Haunted**

Sango stops in shock, "Kagome-chan?"

The pink-clad girl jumps back, startled and thinking furiously.

Sango looks from her to the prone man on the ground and takes a step, stopping when the sword tip swings up to point at her in an obvious threat. "Kagome-chan, what are you doing?" She glances back down at Miroku and then notices the motionless kitsune a few yards away. She gasps in alarm, "What happened?!"

Anger twists the girl's face, "How can you prefer this weakling?!" The sword slashes down to point at the unconscious Monk.

Sango stares in disbelief and her jaw drops, "What are you talking about?!" She moves closer with her hands reaching forward.

The tip of the sword moves swiftly to prick the Monk's neck, "One more step and he dies." Her voice is cold and deadly serious. Her face suddenly turns dark with fury, "Damn you!! You should have come with me!"

Sango shakes her head, totally confused, "Come with you where?"

The girl holding the weapon doesn't seem to hear as she continues to rant, "Twice!" He free hand slashes through the air, "Twice you've spurned me!" Her eyes turn wild, "It's bad enough that you associate with the likes of that," her head jerks in Shippo's direction. "But to find that you have chosen this-"her foot lashes out and kicks the limp form, "-over ME!"

The sheer bizarreness has Sango shaking her head, "Kago—"

"How could you Senrei?" The girl's dark eyes blaze with madness, "How could you lower yourself so?"

Sango gasps and her heart lurches, "Senrei??" The name brings back old memories...

— **Flashback** —

She is sitting on a small, grassy slope overlooking a meadow covered with wildflowers, watching them sway in the warm breeze.

"There you are," the deep voice is pleasantly amused and Sango turns to smile at the man. She quickly looks forward again to hide her blushing cheeks and stares at the dancing colors.

A beautiful flower appears before her eyes, its delicate petals fluttering like her heart. She takes it from the strong hand, smelling its sweet fragrance, "It's lovely."

"Not as lovely as you."

She lowers her eyes in happy embarrassment, "You flatter me."

"Can one flatter the Sun?" A tanned finger rests under her chin and raises her face until she can see his smile, "Senrei..."

She blinks and asks, "Senrei?"

He nods, taking the flower and tucking it behind her ear, "For you shine Brighter."

----------------

Her father's raised voice has her shushing Kohaku and reaching for the door to slide it open so she can see.

"...were you thinking?! Four children are dead because of your actions...and no telling how many others that we don't know about!!" Her father stands with clenched fists as he addresses the man before him.

The man shrugs, "I got the job done; the rest will live."

Her father seems to swell with his anger, "But to deliberately use them as bait? Damn you! There is no excuse for your actions! Just how long have you been-?"

The man scowls and narrows his eyes, "What does it matter? They were unimportant—"

"NOT IMPORTANT?!!" Her father takes several deep breaths and says lowly, "This is the last time you will bring dishonor on us." He makes a brief gesture and two well-armed men come forward to stand on either side of the miscreant. Her father's voice grows heavy with command, "You are banished from this place. Your name will be stricken and never spoken of again. You are never to assume the trappings or duties of a Taijiya and if you ever dare to return; your life is forfeit." He straightens and turns away, "Remove him."

Sango silently closes the door and sits back to bury her face in her hands.

---------------

The moonlight illuminates the narrow path under the blossoming trees where she walks, deep in thought over all that her father had related to her earlier this evening. A dark figure steps out of the shadows and Sango stops, taking a cautious step backwards before recognizing him. She hisses, "What are you doing here?"

"You have to ask?" He comes closer, halting when she steps back again. "I want you to come with me."

"With you?" Feeling deceived and humiliated, her hushed voice is filled with contempt, "You? I don't know who _you_ are...I don't think I ever did!" She takes another step back, "The person I thought you were would never do those horrible things!"

He raises a hand towards her, "That doesn't matter." He moves closer, his tone becoming more insistent, "Come with me now and we'll start a new life—"

"New life?! What about the lives of those you so carelessly threw away? I cannot contemplate a life with someone so callous and underhanded!" She continues to back away from his advances and she can see his frown grow.

He continues, disregarding what she just said, "We can have everything we ever wanted—"

"Everything we wanted? I wanted love and happiness, a home to raise my children in and a man I could be proud of!" She stops retreating and stands straight, "That man is not YOU! All your words are as empty as the morning wind...and I cannot love the wind!"

His voice drops lower, "Senrei—"

"Don't!" She shakes her head angrily, "Don't ever call me that or speak to me again! There is nothing between us!" She turns her head away, unable to look at him anymore, "You are dead to me now!"

He grabs her shoulders to get her attention, his hands hard and growing painful, "Nothing between us?" He squeezes tighter, making her gasp, and shakes her roughly, "You are mine!"

She looks into his eyes, seeing his real self for the first time and feels the beginnings of fear, "Let me go!" His answer is to pull her closer and she struggles, panic fueling her determination to get away. She manages to shove her palm upward, slamming his chin up and forcing his head up. He reels backward, off-balance and releases her. With a low growl, he lunges at her with his arms spread wide and lifts her off her feet. She pushes against his hold on her and begins screaming, "Father!!"

He tries to silence her, dropping her to free his hands, but she fights like a wildcat, scratching and hitting. In a sudden move, she yanks his blade from its sheath and slashes upward with it in a desperate bid for freedom. The metal flashes in the moonlight and he staggers back, holding a hand to his face, dark blood streaming from between his fingers.

They stand there, staring at each other and breathing heavily until the sounds of shouts and running feet reach them. His eyes glare hatefully at her and she raises the sword. With torchlight weaving between the trees and getting closer, he makes one last frustrated snarl and runs off into the night.

-- **End Flashback** –

"Akunin..." Sango's hoarse whisper is filled with disbelief.

The girl facing her raises the sword at arm's length toward her, nothing of Kagome showing in her hate-filled eyes, "You are no better than those disgusting creatures now!" Her head tilts and she smiles crookedly, saying in an almost pleasant voice, "And you can die with them." Akunin leaps forward, swinging the sword in a lethal arc at Sango.

Sango jumps back, barely evading the sharp edge and uses the nearby tree as a shield, rushing around behind it and dodging another wild swing. She hears the sword thwack into the wood and dashes back to the clearing, diving forward to snatch the abandoned staff by somersaulting over it and twisting to land on her feet, barely blocking the next blow, the metal rings chiming crazily. Her arms shake from the force of the blow and she holds back the blade, staring deep into Kagome's insane eyes. _'What do I do?'_

The clearing resounds with repetitive metallic clanging that amplifies the ringing in the groaning kitsune's ears and Shippo sits up, cradling his aching head in his hands.

"Kagome-chan!!"

He looks up at the Taijiya's shout, pain spearing across his skull and making him squint, to see the girl in pink holding a sword and expertly driving Sango back with each blow. His eyes widen and his mouth falls open,_ 'What the...'_

Sango flinches back from another vicious strike and the staff vibrates in her grasp, jolting her hands. Desperate to reach her friend, between one hit and the next, she cries, "Kagome-chan! Can you hear me?"

The person inside the girl sneers with narrowed eyes, "She's no longer here."

Block and step back, "I don't believe you!!"

The sneer grows and Akunin gives a short laugh, "Believe what you like."

Shippo scrambles back as the combatants draw near, taking their struggle past him. He looks around quickly and sees Miroku lying prone across the way. _'No...'_ he glances back at the fight and watches with his heart in his throat as Sango is forced back again and again. _'I gotta do something!'_ He pushes up onto his feet but hesitates when he remembers the last time he had interfered in a fight like this and Sango had gone down under that rogue Taijiya's blade. _'Darn...'_ he grits his teeth,_ '...get help!!'_ Ignoring his own pain, he slips away.

With a brutal blow, the staff snaps in two and Sango continues to back away, using both halves to defend herself, crossing them over her head to catch the descending blade. Her opponent pulls back with a grin, draws a second slightly shorter blade and comes at her in a double-handed attack, taxing all of her skill to keep her head.

Sango can see Miroku at the edge of her vision as she continues to retreat before finally bumping into a tree trunk. Her back presses up hard against the rough bark as she parries each attack, gasping as one miscalculation draws blood. She spins to slip around the tree, hearing the swish of the blade slicing through the air and uses this chance to run, taking the fight further away from the helpless Monk.

Hearing Akunin's laugh in Kagome's voice is disconcerting, but when the girl flips over her head from behind to land in front of her with both swords up and ready to resume the fight, Sango stops and stares in shock at what should be an impossible feat for the young girl. She hastily brings up the pieces of staff up as the next round begins. _'How did she do that?!'_

-------------------------

InuYasha tears the door hanging half-off as he thrusts his way into Kaede's empty hut. "Damn!" He steps back outside, waking the dozing Kirara. He hesitates, scanning the area before he remembers, "Fishing!" He takes off at a run.

Kirara blinks her red eyes in curiosity and jumps up to follow.

He finds Shippo halfway to the stream, facedown on the ground, and crouches beside him, "Shippo?" Kirara catches up and 'mews' with her tails twitching in agitation.

The kitsune raises his head, blinking the spinning world back into focus. Relief at InuYasha's presence floods through him and he pushes himself up with the hanyou's surprisingly gentle help. "InuYasha..." he takes a shaky breath, "something is wrong with...Kagome. She's...fighting with Sango..." Tears blur his vision and he shakes his head, "...and Miroku's hurt...maybe even..."

InuYasha looks down at his bowed head and feels his insides knot, _'What the hell is going on?!'_ He picks up the worn out kit and stands, frowning as he tries to think past the conflicting images Shippo's words have created. He looks down and sees the dazed expression on his young face. The kitsune's voice grows faint, "...gotta...get he..lp..."

InuYasha suddenly turns to the cat staring up him, "Kirara! Take Shippo to find Kaede and bring her to us!" The cat blinks and transforms amid swirling flames, growing huge and waiting for the kitsune. He raises the youngster to look him in the eye, "Shippo, you have to tell Kaede to come. Can you do it?"

Shippo forces his eyes wide and nods with a gulp.

"Good," InuYasha plops him down unceremoniously on Kirara's back, where he clings like a burr, and the cat-youkai leaps into the air with a roar. InuYasha doesn't waste another second and shoots off towards the stream.

------------------------------

Please Review!

Thank you, Darkless.


	7. Where Darkness Dwells

_**Disclaimer** – I do not own InuYasha or any of the original characters; they are the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. This story is an individual creation for personal and shared enjoyment of true InuYasha fans that I hope is up to the quality of the real series. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

_**To ShortPoet** – I haven't read DreamCatcher but I have seen the movie they made out of it, very freaky but riveting; a great story if a bit gory. (Oops, that rhymed) I know that Sango's memory snippets felt a little brief to me, but I didn't want it to get crazy...they are only memories; if key ones. When I started the last chapter, I knew what the content would be and I was worried that it would barely make a whole chapter, and on top of that, the words were fighting me. Then my muse returned – the choreography and dialogue evened out – and the next thing I knew...I had exceeded my usual page count, almost doubled. But I'm not going to break it up, so I guess this long chapter makes up for my short one._

_**To Hooked-on-Ramen** – Thanks for the review!_

_**Author's Note** – Well, here it is. I hope it was worth the wait. Again, forgive me for the he/she changes when referring to Kagome/Akunin. It has a lot to do with point of view and what felt right at the time. I mean, Akunin obviously considers himself as 'he' while the others are looking at and dealing with a 'she' even though they understand better 'who' it is...and 'who' it isn't. Honestly, I'm not trying to confuse you. Really...I'm not!! (Maybe I should hide...) LoL - Enjoy!!_

**Chapter Seven: Where Darkness Dwells**

The girl in pink flannel continues to advance with a frenzy of sword strokes and Sango is running out of ideas, _'I can't hurt Kagome!'_ She jerks back to avoid a swipe at her head and blocks a second swing with her makeshift weapons. Her training is barely holding up against the fighting skills of her opponent and the unusual power behind each blow is quickly wearing her down. She concentrates on defending herself and avoids looking directly into Kagome's eyes; the virulent hatred blazing in them is too distracting.

_'How can this be Akunin?!'_ She grunts as another cut appears when she is too slow to stop it and moves back again, breathing heavily and doing her best to keep up with the rapid attacks. Every move the girl facing her takes has Akunin's style written all over it and Sango suddenly realizes, _'He's toying with me!'_ She feels anger supplant most of her fear and takes advantage of a deliberate opening to deliver a hard thump to the girl's leg, hoping to knock her off balance.

Unfazed and unstopped, the girl's grin widens, "That's it! Fight back!"

Sango's heart drops as she continues to back away, only defending herself and no longer looking for a chance to strike. _'He wants me to hurt Kagome...'_ she grits her teeth and prays silently for help, "Damn you Akunin! I won't!"

Akunin steps back and lowers both swords, staring at the out-of-breath woman standing defiantly before him. His anger burns coldly through his stolen body and fuels the abnormal strength and endurance granted by tiny fragments of crystal. He sees her denying him all over again and with narrowed eyes, he resumes his battle stance and says in a low tone filled with venom, "Then I have no more use for you."

---------------

InuYasha rushes past the vacant stream and the scent of blood leads him to the small clearing where Miroku lay. He kicks up dust as he skids to a stop, quickly placing a hand on the Monk's chest, _'Good...he's breathing.'_ His ears twitch towards the sounds of fighting and he leaves the unconscious man behind, leaping forward and trusting that Kaede and the others won't be far behind.

---------------

If Akunin was holding back before, Sango was left in no doubt that he wasn't now. Her attempts to block were pitiful compared to the power behind each strike, and she picked up more than a few cuts as she retreated. With almost contemptuous ease, the snaking blade twists and knocks one of her weapons out of her grasp, the golden rings jangling into the bushes, and leaving her with a painful gash across the back of her left hand. Its sudden numbness frightens her but she doesn't dare look for fear of loosing something worse.

Her one-handed defense falls short too many times and she backs away faster, praying she doesn't trip. Finally, her remaining piece of staff is forcibly swatted aside with one hit as the other blade follows to ram through her right shoulder. She gasps loudly, dropping the length of wood, both hands now useless, and sees the crooked smile on her friend's face. Sango stands there in shock, her breathing shallow and staring back into those insane eyes, searching. _'Oh...Kagome-chan...where are you?'_

Akunin tilts his head with a considering look, "Ah...it seems to me...that we've been here before." With a malicious twist, he yanks the sword out and Sango drops to her knees, a low keening sound escaping her throat. A low chuckle at her defeat has her glaring up at him, her undaunted spirit stealing his short feeling of victory and he raises the sword; determined to erase the lack of fear in her eyes.

The sword falls - Sango flinches involuntarily - and the blade goes flying from the swift kick delivered by the arriving hanyou's quick reflexes. InuYasha lands a few feet away in a cautious crouch, the lost weapon lying far beyond him. He stares at the girl in pink standing over the bloody Taijiya, his heart racing and unable to break eye contact with this wild-haired girl that is staring back with blazing hatred. He frowns, "Kagome..."

"Damn Filth!" Her voice sounds strangely guttural and the sneer on her face is completely foreign, "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Sango takes this moment of distraction to scramble painfully away while InuYasha watches the sword switch hands before swinging in his direction, his confusion beyond measure as he sniffs the air, _'I'm looking at her...but I can't smell her!'_ He cocks his head and stands, "Kagome, what-?"

"No!" Sango has managed to stand on shaky legs to lean heavily on a tree, "It's not Kagome! It's **Akunin**!!"

InuYasha backs a step, glancing at her in disbelief, "WHAT?!"

"Shut up Bitch!" Slowly advancing on the hanyou, the bigger danger now, Akunin snarls without taking his eyes off of his new opponent, "I'll take care of you soon enough!"

_'That's not possible!'_ InuYasha jumps back to avoid a wild swing, leaping out of range, "But-" another dodge, "-how?"

Sango shakes her head, finally allowing the tears to surface, "I don't know!" She keeps one eye on the cat-and-mouse display while edging towards the discarded sword, not wanting to remain weaponless. _'Although, I don't know if I can use it,'_ the pain in her hand and shoulder throbs with each heartbeat.

With every swing and miss, Akunin's fury grows, "Stand and fight!" He lunges forward only to miss again and he yells in frustration, "Coward!"

InuYasha suddenly changes direction and leaps in close, making a grab for the sword in an effort to disarm and gets a stiff foot directly in the chest, knocking him back several yards. He tumbles into a roll and lands on his feet, pain spreading from the impact and trying to catch his breath. _'How...?'_ He resumes his defensive stance, circling with the other who is and isn't Kagome and suddenly remembers the empty bottle. _'The Shards!'_ He frowns, finally understanding that this wasn't going to be easy and calculating fast, "Sango! How many Shards did Kagome have?"

She had almost reached the sword when he calls out and Sango looks over at him, her eyes widening in shared understanding. Her eyes snap to the girl in pink with horror spreading over her face, "Eight!"

InuYasha nods, "That's what I thought."

Akunin had calmed while listening to their exchange, head tilted and focused on the circling hanyou, "Oops, my little secret is out." He straightens and sheathes the sword, flexing slender shoulders and raising delicate hands into a martial pose with a crooked grin, "Come on then, Freak...I'm in the mood for a real fight. I'd rather tear you apart by hand anyway!"

_'Shit!'_ InuYasha keeps his distance, knowing he can't do anything to hurt Kagome no matter who might be in control right now. "What have you done to Kagome?"

A soft chuckle, "I ate her!" Akunin leaps forward blindingly fast and slams the unprepared hanyou with a combination kick to the head and torso, spinning InuYasha with the first hit and knocking him back with the second. He shakes his head and tsk's in disappointment, "Too slow _Hanyou_!" The word is drawn out in a derogatory way.

InuYasha barely avoids the next blow only to be pummeled by a following fist doing its best to shatter his jaw. He rolls back with it, trying to get out of reach and hears the rushing sound of another swing that just barely misses him. He jumps back forcefully to gain more distance, watching wide-eyed as the slim girl follows, leap for leap. _'Fuck!!'_ He dodges one hit and takes the second on his shoulder, flipping backwards to land on all fours before pushing off the ground powerfully, up towards the treetops; hoping the tangled maze of branches will buy him some time to think.

------------------------

A small ray of sunlight blinking through the shifting leaves overhead finds him, the brightness lancing painfully through sensitive pupils and he closes his newly opened eyes. _'...Maybe that's not a good idea...'_ The intense throbbing at the base of his skull overrides any thoughts of trying to move and he tries to remember why he's lying on the ground. The kitsune's high-pitched voice calling his name has him gasping and sitting up reflexively, "Shippo!" He grabs his head with a groan, slightly hunched over, as the world spins dizzyingly and nausea threatens to disgrace him. He shuts his blurry eyes tightly and hopes for the quick return of his equilibrium.

"Miroku!"

"Houshi-dono!"

The sudden, squirming weight landing on his lap and the firm hand on his shoulder identify both speakers and he squints down at the kitsune peering up at him in concern only a few inches away. "Shippo," he sees the old Miko's red hakama at the edge of his view and tries to turn his head, "Kaede-sama." The pain holds him immobile and he settles for looking back at Shippo, "You're...all right?" The youngster's answer is interrupted by Kirara's enraged roar sounding directly behind him followed by the swift padding of the huge cat-youkai running off heavily through the undergrowth. Startled, "What-?" he turns automatically and has to brace himself with a hand on the ground as blackness narrows his vision.

"She must be going after Sango!" Shippo hops to the side and grabs the man's arm, still a bit wobbly himself. "She's fighting...with Kagome..." his voice trails off.

Miroku stares at him, not sure he heard him right, "With Kagome-sama?" He hears Kirara's roar again a short ways off and frowns, trying to clear the fog in his head, "Sango?"

"Can ye stand?" At his careful nod, Kaede hooks her hand in his armpit to help him up, taking a better hold on his arm as he sways unsteadily. He takes a step forward and would have fallen if she had let go. Knowing he won't be stayed, she drapes his arm across her shoulder.

"Arigato Kaede-sama," he grits his teeth against the pounding headache and leans heavily on her surprisingly sturdy support, determined to find the Taijiya...and to find out what's going on.

-------------------

Sango is leaning against a tree with her eyes scanning the forested canopy worriedly when the cat-youkai's cry reaches her ears and she turns to see Kirara barreling out of the trees. "Kirara!" She drops to her knees and rests her forehead between the large pointed ears as the cat butts her head against the woman's chest, needing contact.

A largish branch crashes noisily down, thudding to a stop a few yards away and they both turn to look up, seeing a flash of red disappear followed by an equally fast glimpse of pink. Leaves torn loose by the two forms racing unnaturally through the lush foliage rain down, filling the air with their fluttering. Kirara grumbles deep in her throat and Sango raises her right hand slowly to spare her shoulder, burrowing her fingers into the thick fur, "Stay...there's nothing we can do."

"Sango!" Shippo bounds out of the bushes and quickly crosses to her, landing in her lap and gripping the front of her yukata, his eyes wide at her disheveled and bloody appearance.

She touches his cheek and forces a tiny smile of reassurance, "Shippo, you're ok?" At his nod, she gives him a gentle nudge and takes hold of Kirara again to pull herself up, leaning against the strong feline to catch her breath and wait for her knees to stop shaking. A movement in the direction the cat and kit had come from draws her attention and upon seeing the Monk on his feet, very much alive and accompanied by the old Miko, she plops back to the ground, weak with relief. "Houshi-sama...thank goodness," another crash overhead has her looking up, the others as well. Leaves continue to fall like green snow all around them.

--------------------

InuYasha lurches off the branch, barely avoiding the powerful downward flying kick that causes said branch to snap and fall; crashing noisily to the forest floor. _'Those damn Shards are making her too fast...too strong!' _He puts out a clawed hand to grab an upper tree trunk to swing around and change his direction without stopping, leaving gouges behind in the rough bark. Doubts surface and he mentally shakes them away. _'I refuse to believe that she's not in there...'_ he glances over his shoulder at the dark haired girl dogging his every move unflaggingly with a twisted grin on her face and shadows in her eyes, _'...somewhere.'_

Zigzagging, up and down through the arboreal tangle in a surreal game of follow-the-leader, InuYasha stays just beyond the girl's reach. _'If he got in there...'_ he stops on a wide limb, looking behind and waiting for her to catch up, _'...he can just get the hell out again!'_ He rests a hand on the upright trunk, looking cautiously from side to side. _'Maybe Miroku and Kaede...'_ his thoughts halt and his eyes narrow, vivid gold glinting under lowered brows, _'...where is she?'_ Unable to catch the girl's scent, he strains his ears, flicking them back and forth nervously. A single leaf floats past his nose, _'No way!'_ He looks up and sees her swinging down from an overhead branch to slam him in the back with both feet, hurtling him forward off the limb. Several branches fall victim to his uncontrolled tumble from the treetop, his body spinning with each impact; leaving silver strands of his hair snagged on jagged splinters and picking up scratches and bruises in return.

InuYasha ploughs through the lower levels and hammers into the ground on his back, peppered by sticks and twigs that had followed him down. Akunin's guttural laughter in Kagome's voice drifts over him and he blinks up at her standing on a high branch above, with her hands on her hips and an almost-friendly expression on her face. Pushing himself out of the shallow depression created by his landing, he shakes his full sleeves to rid them of debris and rotates his stiff neck and shoulder, hearing bones pop. InuYasha frowns back, flexing his hands until the knuckles crack and shifting his feet into more secure footing, a part of him aware of the others somewhere behind him but keeping his focus here.

Akunin sneers, "Well Brute, it's been fun..." and takes an easy breath as his remaining sword is drawn from its sheath, "...but playtime's over!"

-----------

_---- ::Ready?::_

_Kagome nods and opens the door, looking at the dark mass swirling and pulsing with malevolent flashes of red that is blotting out the gray of her false world; swelling and enveloping it. She takes a deep breath and steps through the doorway; the room vanishing behind her...no longer needed. She allows her anger to build, feeling her strength growing with it, and yells out commandingly, "AKUNIN!!" _

_The clouded mass churns sluggishly, changing direction and shifting closer. **"Ah," **a satisfied laugh echoes across the void,** "have you finally decided to accept the inevitable Little Bird?"** Smoky tendrils snake out twistingly, reaching for her._

_"No! I've decided to take back what's mine!!" Her power bursts out, pure and bright. The new radiance spreads rapidly with the girl at its center, overtaking the gray and black alike; reclaiming lost territory. "You're done hurting my friends!!" Her hands fist and she stands confidently, her voice strong and sure, "You're done hurting ANYONE!!" Another light, brighter still and more condensed, forms into a solid shape in front of her before streaking towards the formless hate-filled spirit...an incandescent spear tearing through the darkness. ----_

InuYasha braces himself for the attack that doesn't come, watching his unwanted opponent gasp and drop the sword. He dismisses the falling blade as harmless and fixes his eyes on her as she stiffens, staring blindly.

_---- His attention turned inward, Akunin is unprepared as his captive turns the tables on him with an unexpected attack. Her brilliant luminescence burns deep into his control, ruthlessly breaking his hold on her and cutting off his escape. He feels the searing pain as the Shikon Shards are purified, one by one, rejecting his foulness before they are forcibly ejected beyond his reach. Without them to bolster his tainted desires, he diminishes, shrinking further into himself, unable to compete as the light within grows and surrounds him, routing him from every corner and bombarding him with the knowledge of how insignificant he really is._

_The last thing he sees is the strangely dressed Kagome with the faint image of another female standing close behind her with a pale hand on her shoulder...a shared intensity in their similar eyes; innocence tempered with wisdom. ----_

The pink-clad girl perched above him in the tree is emitting a steadily pulsing light when her head suddenly jerks back and the light flares, causing InuYasha to flinch from the glare as the Shards are expelled from her body by the burst. The nimbus grows brighter, becoming painful to look at and almost obscuring the girl as she tips backward; falling.

His heart thumping hard, InuYasha jumps up, snatching her limp form and feeling a jolt as they come into contact. The air surrounding her crackles and his skin tingles uncomfortably. He lands in a crouch, curved protectively over her and not letting go for anything. "Kagome?" He stares at her face as the light fades, his arms tightening anxiously. "Kagome??"

Her eyelids flutter before lifting, blinking slowly as she focuses. She stares silently at him and then looks around at the forest, hearing the birds in the distance and squinting up at the clouds in the blue sky. She feels the warmth of his arms around her and the breath of air on her skin and her flexing hand rises to touch her own cheek. Her heartbeat goes into overdrive and she reaches up, burying her fingers in his long hair, "You're real!" A giddy smile starts in her eyes and spreads across her face, "He's gone!"

-----------------

After retrieving the scattered Shards and a quick reunion with the others, Kagome's elation dies as she takes in everyone's condition, turning silent as Sango and Miroku are helped aboard Kirara for transport back to the village and feeling the suspicion on Shippo's little face like a blow. She quietly talks InuYasha into taking her home briefly, with surprisingly little resistance on his part, to reassure her family and to retrieve her things with the all-important first aid kit.

Back at the village, the males loiter outside Kaede's hut after having been efficiently banished by the females to preserve Sango's modesty. Miroku chooses to sit in a spot against the wooden wall facing the sun, a chill running through him despite the multiple layers of his robes. He fingers the two halves of his broken staff laying across his lap with a sigh before closing his eyes against the brightness, still dizzy from the pounding in his head. Thoughts of what could have happened if the young woman had been weaponless earlier causes him to shudder inside, _'I'm glad that she had it..._she_ is not so easily mended.' _

He feels Shippo sit next to him to lean tiredly against his leg and he looks down at the top of the kitsune's head, lifting a hand to gently measure the lump under the reddish hair. He winces sympathetically. While a part of him is glad that the youngster's youkai nature will heal him quicker than his own human capabilities will, another part knows that it will take longer for the kit's trusting heart to recover after suffering several, damaging blows from the person closest to him; though through no fault of her own.

The sound of bare feet approaching and InuYasha's snort of disgust followed by the clatter of the two sheathed swords landing in the dust in front of him, draws his attention to the weapons; their distinctive designs matching perfectly the short blade retrieved from the stranger who had attacked Kagome the other day. He reaches for the longer of the two, partially unsheathing it and noting the blood still staining its length, _'...Sango's blood.'_ He slams the blade home and drops it angrily.

"Ugh!" InuYasha makes a pained face after opening a bamboo container that had been found among 'Akunin's' things and sniffing it, the acrid vapors rising from the small amount of what looks like ointment at the bottom rise up and sting the membranes of his sensitive nose. He holds it away at arm's length from his face and puts the lid back on. He rubs his hand against his nose, takes several deep breaths and then looks surprised. He glares at the innocuous looking container before tossing it to the Monk, "I think that's what's left of what he used to mask his scent." He rubs his nose again, startled at how blind he feels without his sense of smell. "I can't smell anything, damnit!" He sneezes, _'Shit! This is worse than my human nights.'_

Miroku raises his eyebrows and takes an experimental sniff of the stuff himself, dabbing his finger in it and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger, "Well, I hope he's the only one who knew about it." He closes it and sets it down near the swords, shaking his head carefully, "I never would have guessed that that man who had attacked Kagome-sama was actually possessed by Akunin's ghost and not just an associate of his looking for revenge." He sighs, "I wonder who he was." Miroku sends up a silent prayer for the deliverance of the unknown man's soul.

"Keh!" InuYasha crosses his arms and looks off towards the forest, "Doesn't matter...he's just as dead as that bastard is...now."

Shippo tilts his head back to look up at them both, asking quietly, "Do you really think that Akunin is gone for good this time?"

Miroku looks seriously at the young kitsune, feeling the shivers shaking his little body, "I believe so. Kagome-sama's explanation of how she exorcised him rings true; her retelling only lacked the actual terminology of what she did. Somehow, at some instinctive level, she knew what to do." A faint smile crosses his face, "I should have expected no less from her. Kagome-sama is truly amazing."

Inside the hut, Kaede is across the room rinsing out the torn and soiled yukata while Kagome is helping to clean Sango's numerous wounds. Many of the cuts are shallow and will heal quickly, but the one she had just finished wrapping on the back of her friend's hand had required a few of Kaede's careful stitches. She looks at the already bandaged shoulder with its heavy padding, and guilt rips through her. Kagome bites her lip and dabs at a sluggishly bleeding slash on the Taijiya's upper thigh, helpfully extended from under the blanket covering her nakedness.

Kirara chirrups and Kagome looks over at the nearby cat-youkai sitting and staring in obvious concern at her mistress, with her red eyes blinking and twin tails twitching, before glancing up herself at her wounded friend. Sango is watching the process of wound-care with a professional detachment, unable to help herself what with one hand out of commission and the other arm too painful to move other than to hold the blanket over herself. Kagome's brow creases and she applies pressure to the raw-looking gash. "Ano...Sango-chan?"

Sango looks up at the soft query, "Hmm?" She sees unshed tears in the younger girl's eyes before they flick guiltily away, "Kagome-chan?"

A soft intake of breath and head lowering, "I'm...sorry."

_'I knew it...'_ Sango tilts her head, trying to see her friend's face better, "For what?"

Kagome's head comes up, her surprise obvious, "For hurting you!"

Sango shakes her head, her eyes clear and a small smile curves her lips, "_You_ didn't hurt me."

"But...it's my fault!" The anguished tears spill over and her breath shudders.

Sango sighs with fatigue, "How many times have you told me to stop apologizing for what Kohaku has done?" She sighs again and shakes her head, "This is no different. Just as he is not at fault for his actions; neither are you."

"But...if I had been trained-"

"Well you weren't...and that's nobody's fault either." She had the younger girl's attention now and she was determined to do what damage control she could. "I understand how you feel, Kagome-chan, but you've done fine up till now with what you _do_ know how to do. Your skills have saved all of us many times and I'm not about to start keeping score. We're all in this together...and when what we _can_ do proves to be inadequate, we do our best to improve. Just look at the lengths that InuYasha has gone to; increasing his power and never giving up."

Kaede sets down a fresh basin of clean water with a mild disinfectant added and sits near. "Sango is right. Guilt misplaced will hinder your actions and cause hesitation." She reaches for the floating cloth and squeezes out the excess liquid, "Besides, ye've not had much time for training."

Kagome sniffs and wipes her sleeve across her eyes angrily, "I'll make time."

The old one-eyed Miko nods satisfactorily, "That is good then."

-----------------

The tiny flame dancing amid the glowing coals in the center pit is barely bright enough to cast shadows on the dark walls, the slight crackle of the burning wood a comforting addition to the soft breathing of the sleepers gathered round. A small moan from the person closest to her has Kagome tossing back her cover and sitting up, reaching out a hand to Sango's forehead carefully so as not to wake her. She heaves a grateful sigh, _'No fever,'_ and sits back, clasping her hands in her lap while looking enviously from one recumbent form to another. Her eyes skim over the Monk to the fluffy-tailed kit sharing his bedding, her heart clenching painfully, and she looks away as if stung to stare dry-eyed at the red coals. She grabs her blanket and drapes it over her hunched shoulders, crossing her legs tailor-style and preparing for a long night.

_'I don't blame him...not one bit.'_ The deep scarlet of the coals and the dancing yellow flames waver in her tired gaze, the warmth welcome on her tired body as strained muscles remind her of what, according to her friends, that..._He_...had made her do. She picks absently at the rough scab on the back of one hand left by the Shard that had been planted there, feeling the slight pull of a similar one on the back of her other hand; so small it didn't even need a Band-Aid but an irritant none the less. The heat on her face causes her forehead to itch and she reaches up to rub at another tiny scab there. _'Even though I know he's gone...'_ she touches an identical knot at the base of her throat before dropping her hand back into her lap, memories of waking more than once to find herself on the edge of violence are still too fresh in her mind. _'I don't quite trust myself right now.' _The silence emphasizes her loneliness and she shivers, gripping the folds of her blanket and pulling it tight. _'I'm...afraid to sleep.'_

"What will I wake to?"

Kagome sits up straighter at the softly spoken words, surprised that she is not the only one awake, and looks over her shoulder at the speaker sitting in his usual spot against the wall. He is hidden by the darkness except for his golden eyes reflecting the miniscule flames and framed by his ghostly-pale hair. His strangeness staring at her with inhuman intensity, the very feel of him so near, with the restlessness of his demon blood an invisible wave of energy washing over her, has her swallowing nervously and asking just as softly, "W-what?"

"What will I wake to?" His voice is a little rough as he repeats the question and she stares; captivated. "Will I wake at all this time?" He blinks and looks away, breaking the spell with a sigh, "...every night."

Her breath rushes to fill aching lungs, no longer holding it as the atmosphere calms and he becomes familiar again. His gaze captures hers once more, this time filled with human emotion; the same emotion plaguing her. Her dark eyes widen in understanding, _'I never thought...'_ She shifts around, dragging the blanket along as she crawls closer, not stopping until she is within arm's reach and she sits facing him, her voice only a whisper, "You're...afraid-?"

"-to sleep." The darkness is too complete to see him very well but his eyes are expressive enough as he continues in spite of the hint of embarrassment lurking there. He takes a deep breath and re-crosses his arms around the sheathed sword standing upright against his shoulder. "Fifty years of nothing...tricked and sealed," his eyes look past her, "everything was taken away from me." So much was implied in those few words. A sound like a low growl rumbles deep in his throat before his gaze turns back to her, "After you released me, I swore that I wouldn't loose another second...not even to sleep." His laugh was self-mocking, "You don't know how long I fought it...and how many times I lost."

She tucks a strand of still-damp hair behind her ear and then places her hand on his knee, willing to do no less than he; opening her heart and sharing her fears. "I...I've never been so scared before...to loose control, to have it taken away...and not even knowing until it's too late and someone is hurt...or worse. It's awful."

InuYasha's clawed hand covers hers, "Control..." He slides his other hand along the smooth sheath before laying Tessaiga to the side on the wood floor, the metal guard clicking as it settles. "Something I will never take for granted again."

The dull gleam from the cross-guard of the sword catches her eye and she considers the chilling reason that it must always be by his side. Their eyes meet and hold as this new bond of understanding between them roots deep and she turns her hand under his to thread their fingers together, squeezing gently.

Minutes pass and the darkness inside deepens as the last of the flames flicker and die, the chill night air making itself known through the drafty door covering. Kagome eventually moves to sit against the wall next to InuYasha, completely wrapped in her blanket and leaning her head on his shoulder, their hands still entwined. She yawns sleepily, _'Somehow...I don't feel so bad...'_ and snuggles closer. She stares at the bed of coals glowing in the center of the room and feels his head come to rest against hers, his soft sigh making her smile.

_'It's gonna be all right. I know we can do it...one night at a time.'_

----------------------------------

The End

Please Review!

Thank you - Darkless


End file.
